The Swan is a Hot Animal
by nuest.alien
Summary: Spoilers saison 6. Deux ans après leur mariage, Emma et Killian sont en proie à des doutes concernant leur couple. Regina tourne autour d'Emma, qui n'est pas si indifférente qu'elle le laisse paraître. Après avoir ramené une inconnue à son peuple, Killian, lui, fait une rencontre qui va tout faire basculer. CaptainSwan • SwanQueen Première publication sur Wattpad
1. Chapitre 1

**1.**

La Coccinelle jaune d'Emma se gara dans l'allée de sa maison et la blonde en sortit, recouverte de son éternelle veste rouge. Elle fit tourner pour la énième fois l'alliance dorée qui ornait son annulaire gauche. Elle sourit. Cela faisait déjà 2 ans qu'elle avait épousé Killian et tout allait pour le mieux entre eux. La clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Emma enleva sa veste et ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le salon. Killian était assis sur le canapé, essayant de se rappeler comment fonctionnait la télévision. Emma s'appuya contre le mur et croisa les bras en souriant. « _Décidément,_ pensa-t-elle, _il ne s'y fera jamais !_ » Le pirate, très concentré, ne remarqua pas sa femme tout de suite. Puis, après quelques secondes, il réussit enfin à allumer la « boîte magique », comme il aimait l'appeler. Il se leva et aperçut Emma.

\- Salut, _love_ ! Tu as vu comment j'ai vaincu la boîte ?

\- J'ai vu ça, oui, c'était particulièrement sexy, répondit-elle en riant.

Il s'approcha d'elle et entoura ses hanches de ses bras, tandis qu'Emma enroula les siens autour de son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent un court instant, puis se regardèrent d'un air amoureux. Ils avaient beau avoir quelques siècles d'écart, cela ne changeait rien à l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'autre.

\- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Y a-t-il eu du nouveau ? demanda le pirate.

Emma travaillait toujours avec son père au poste de shérif de Storybrooke et ces temps-ci, les habitants faisaient des leurs sur les routes et les trottoirs. Killian, quant à lui, travaillait au port et possédait deux navires.

\- Très bien. On a embarqué deux voitures mal garées et une voiture stationnée sur une place "handicapés" sans carte. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment… Ah ! et j'ai croisé Regina dans la rue et cette fois-ci, elle m'a fait des avance.

\- Pourtant, elle sait très bien que nous sommes mariés et que si quelqu'un te touche, il ou elle aura affaire à moi… lâcha le capitaine, agacé.

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Regina lançait à Emma des regards aguicheurs et sous-entendus graveleux. Cela ne plaisait pas particulièrement à Killian mais laissait Emma indifférente.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, elle arrêtera quand elle en aura assez, le rassura-t-elle en l'embrassant. C'est toi que j'aime…

\- J'ai préparé un risotto avec du poisson frais que j'ai récupéré aujourd'hui. Tu viens manger ?

Ils s'étaient tous deux mis d'accord sur le fait que le premier qui rentrait à la maison le soir préparait à manger. De ce fait, Killian avait appris à cuisiner et faisait de plus en plus de progrès. Désormais, il aimait beaucoup cette activité et essayait de nouvelles recettes chaque jour. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et dressèrent la table ensemble puis s'y installèrent et mangèrent.

Après avoir mangé et aidé Killian à débarrasser la table, Emma se dirigea à l'étage pour prendre une douche. Elle rentra dans la grande chambre, commença à se déshabiller puis entra dans la salle de bains, nue. Elle entra dans la douche, fit couler l'eau et attendit que celle-ci devienne chaude. Elle eut à peine le temps de se mouiller qu'une main et un crochet se posèrent sur son ventre et une bouche sur son cou.

\- Killian…

 _(Début lemon)_

Celui-ci déposa des baisers dans le cou de sa femme, puis glissa un bras jusqu'à son bas-ventre, caressant sa toison pubienne de son crochet et titilla un de ses tétons de sa main valide. Emma soupira. Elle passa une main en arrière, sur la nuque de son mari. Le pirate fit descendre sa main valide et se mit à caresser le clitoris de sa femme, qui gémit et se cambra de façon à lui faciliter l'accès à son intimité. Il continua ses va-et-vient sur ce petit organe qui procurait visiblement beaucoup de plaisir à sa femme et alla de plus en plus vite, tandis que celle-ci haletait. L'érection du brun se fit plus dure et soudain, Emma jouit. Elle se retourna, entoura le cou de Killian de ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle sentit son érection et sourit, haussant un sourcil.

\- Votre corps est très expressif, Capitaine… susurra-t-elle.

Elle toucha son membre, faisant vibrer le corps du pirate. Puis l'attira complètement sous le jet d'eau. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement et attrapa un flacon de gel douche. Ils se recouvrirent mutuellement de mousse sans arrêter de s'embrasser. Ils se rincèrent, se séchèrent très vite, puis Killian souleva Emma afin de l'amener dans leur lit. Il la déposa délicatement et grimpa au-dessus d'elle. Il entreprit une longue ligne de baiser du cou au bas-ventre d'Emma. Arrivé au nombril, il entendit son prénom, leva la tête et la shérif le fit remonter. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa encore une fois.

\- Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement… Fais-moi l'amour maintenant, l'intima-t-elle.

Elle écarta légèrement les jambes et Killian s'inséra en elle en lui embrassant la mâchoire. Elle entoura son dos de ses bras et renversa la tête en arrière. Il fit de lents mouvements et accéléra petit à petit, gémissant de temps à autres. Emma s'accrocha à ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau à chaque montée de plaisir. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court. Elle releva la tête.

\- Killian… souffla-t-elle.

Ce dernier la regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa fiévreusement, de la sueur perlait sur son front. Sentant Emma se resserrer autour de son membre, il accéléra le rythme.

\- … Oui, comme ça… gémit Emma.

Killian maintint le rythme et ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps. Il s'installa à côté, Emma cala son dos contre le torse du pirate, qui la prit dans ses bras. _(Fin)_ Elle tourna la tête et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de sa moitié. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant quelques instants.

\- Je t'aime… murmura le pirate.

Emma sourit et ferma les yeux. Killian remonta la couette jusqu'à leurs épaules et s'endormit, sa belle dans les bras.

Il était 23h30 et Regina n'arrivait pas à dormir, Emma occupant toutes ses pensées. Elle avait commencé à développer du désir pour la blonde quelques semaines auparavant. Au début, elle refusait de se l'avouer mais elle ne put le nier très longtemps. Alors elle décida d'essayer d'attirer son attention, sachant que cela ne serait pas facile, étant donné qu'elle aimait Killian, mais c'était cela qui était excitant.

L'ancienne reine regarda son téléphone. Henry venait de lui envoyer un message : "Je reste chez Grandpa cette nuit. Bonne nuit, Mom :-* " Regina sourit, elle savait que David et Snow s'occupaient bien de Henry. Elle lui répondit, puis glissa hors du lit et sortit de sa chambre. Elle était vêtue d'une nuisette de satin violet et de petites chaussettes blanches. Elle descendit les escaliers et alla dans la cuisine. Elle sortit un mug, mit un petit sachet de tisane dedans, le remplit d'eau et le fit chauffer au micro-onde. Elle marcha jusqu'au salon et s'installa dans le canapé. Elle attrapa la télécommande, alluma la télé et se mit à zapper jusqu'à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle tomba sur un reportage sur l'origine des contes de fée et le regarda en sirotant sa tisane.

 _(Début)_ Les pensées de Regina divaguèrent encore une fois jusqu'à Emma. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite et sa chaleur corporelle augmentait. Elle sentait l'excitation monter en elle. Elle s'allongea dans le canapé, la tête sur l'accoudoir, les jambes pliées. Elle releva légèrement sa nuisette et fit glisser sa main dans sa culotte. Elle commença à caresser son clitoris, imaginant Emma faire la même chose. Cela l'excitait terriblement. Elle continua ses mouvements sous le morceau de tissus, puis, de son autre main, joua avec un de ses seins. Elle accéléra ses caresses, haletante, jusqu'à ce que tous ses muscles se contractent en même temps et qu'elle atteigne l'orgasme. _(Fin)_

Regina ouvrit les yeux et revint à la réalité, constatant qu'elle était seule dans son canapé et non pas dans son lit avec Emma. Elle rougit, sauta hors du canapé et remit sa nuisette correctement. _Heureusement que Henry n'était pas là !_ pensa-t-elle. Elle éteignit la télé et quitta la pièce. En regagnant sa chambre, elle ressentit de la tristesse. Pourquoi l'amour est-il toujours aussi compliqué ? Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue mais se ressaisit. Elle conquerrait le coeur d'Emma coûte que coûte !


	2. Chapitre 2

**2.**

Emma et Killian furent réveillés par le téléphone d'Emma qui sonnait. C'était son père. Emma décrocha.

\- David, tu as vu l'heure ? Il est 7 heures 30 !

\- Excuse-moi, Emma, mais on a une urgence. Venez devant la tour de l'horloge, répondit-il d'une voix urgente.

\- On arrive, répondit-elle en raccrochant. Killian, une nouvelle affaire nous attend.

Killian hocha la tête. Ils s'habillèrent et se précipitèrent devant la bibliothèque, où une foule de monde était déjà présente. Ils coururent jusqu'à David.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Emma.

\- Un portail s'est ouvert ici. Une femme en est sortie et a atterri sur ce trottoir, elle était inconsciente. C'est un passant qui nous a alertés, les informa David.

\- Tu sais qui elle est ? l'interrogea Killian.

\- Malheureusement, non. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'elle a de longs cheveux noirs, qu'elle portait une robe très légère, dans le style un peu hippie et qu'elle était pieds nus…

\- Il n'y a rien sur les lieux pouvant servir d'indice sur qui elle est, d'où elle vient et pourquoi elle est dans cet état ? continua Emma.

\- Non, rien pour l'instant… Mais nous continuons à chercher.

Emma aida dans les recherches, après tout, elle était aussi shérif. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien, si ce n'est des morceaux de la robe de la mystérieuse inconnue. La Sauveuse interrogea une nouvelle fois le témoin, mais celui-ci n'apprit rien de nouveau. Alors elle décida de se rendre à l'hôpital, où la jeune femme avait été admise, tandis que Killian partit au port.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, on lui indiqua la chambre et elle s'y rendit. Dr Whale et Regina étaient sur place et s'occupaient de la jeune femme, qui était réveillée et confuse.

-Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Regina en se tournant vers Emma.

\- Non, malheureusement… répondit Emma, puis s'adressa au médecin. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Physiquement, bien. Mais elle est très confuse et désorientée, elle n'a visiblement jamais mis les pieds ici auparavant.

Victor et Regina avaient tenté d'en savoir un peu plus, mais elle était effrayée par ce nouveau monde. Ils avaient essayé de lui expliquer comment celui-ci fonctionnait mais n'avaient pas été très loin, histoire de lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Elle ne leur avait cependant pas révéler son identité. Emma s'approcha de son lit doucement.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Emma Swan, je suis un des shérifs de la ville. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul, visiblement méfiante.

\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je suis ici pour vous aider, explique la shérif d'une voix rassurante.

\- Pocahontas… murmura-t-elle avec un accent. Je m'appelle Pocahontas.

\- OK, Pocahontas. Savez-vous comment vous êtes arrivée ici ? Vous rappelez-vous quelque chose ?

\- Il y avait une énorme animal… un dragon… Et un homme… J'ai été enlevée à mon peuple… C'est tout ce dont je me souviens...

 _Un dragon…_ songea Emma. Elle en avait déjà combattu un quelques années auparavant et avait dû faire face à sa fille quelques années plus tard, celle-ci avait quitté la ville afin de retrouver son père biologique. Elle remercia la jeune amérindienne et s'apprêta à partir, mais Regina la retint.

\- Elle ne vient pas de ce monde, ni du nôtre, c'est certain, commença la maire en l'emmenant hors de la chambre. Je pense que tu devrais demander à Hook s'il la connaît ou simplement si elle lui dit quelque chose, il a parcouru pas mal de royaumes sur le Jolly Roger…

\- Tu as raison, je l'amènerai ici, nous n'avons pas vraiment de piste pour le moment, de toute façon.

Elles se sourirent, puis Emma quitta les lieux. Regina aurait aimé lui parler un peu plus mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage et s'était dit que ce n'était ni le bon endroit, ni le bon moment pour essayer de la séduire. Elle regarda ses mains, essayant de contrôler ses émotions, afin de pouvoir réfléchir correctement à cette enquête. Elle inspira un grand coup et retourna dans la chambre où Victor examinait toujours Pocahontas.


	3. Chapitre 3

Killian se trouvait dans son bureau sur le Jolly Roger. Il était en train de régler quelques papiers avant son prochain voyage, qui devait avoir lieu dans le courant de la semaine suivante. Le pirate partait régulièrement faire du commerce dans d'autres mondes. Cela ne durait pas plus de quelques jours et Emma aimait venir avec lui quelques fois, quand la ville était assez calme pour que David puisse gérer tout seul. Cette fois-ci, Emma ne viendrait pas : ce n'était pas prévu et la soudaine arrivée de l'inconnue ne faisait que le confirmer. Killian fit une pause dans son travail, il leva les yeux vers la photo posée sur son bureau. C'était une photo d'Emma et lui-même, prise le jour de leur mariage. Chaque jour, il regardait cette photo et se rappelait combien il était chanceux d'avoir rencontré cette femme, essayant toujours d'être le plus possible à la hauteur.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par des bruits de pas, quelqu'un qui marchait d'un pas certain. Il reconnaîtrait cette démarche entre mille. Les bruits descendirent l'escalier et une tête blonde apparut. Killian afficha un grand sourire, que la Sauveuse lui rendit, un peu plus timide. Elle s'avança derrière le bureau en bois et s'assit sur les genoux de son pirate, passant un bras derrière sa tête. Le beau brun la regardait amoureusement, il rapprocha son visage de celui de sa femme, faisant se rapprocher leurs fronts et leurs nez, puis celle-ci supprima l'espace qu'il y avait entre leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

\- Du nouveau, _love_ ?

\- L'inconnue va bien, elle est juste un peu déboussolée. J'aimerais que tu viennes, tu as voyagé dans tellement de mondes, peut-être que tu pourrais nous dire d'où elle vient.

Killian acquiesça. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et ils quittèrent la pièce. Le pirate confia le navire à l'équipage, il reviendrait dans peu de temps. Ils montèrent dans la petite voiture jaune et Emma conduisit silencieusement, lançant des regards amoureux à son mari, jusqu'à l'hôpital, qu'ils atteignirent en quelques minutes. Elle se gara et ils descendirent de la voiture. Ils parcoururent les couloirs jusqu'à la fameuse chambre, dont la porte était fermée. Emma toqua et on les autorisa à entrer. Killian se présenta, Emma ajouta qu'il était son mari et qu'elle pouvait également lui faire confiance. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et attendit son approbation, avant de prendre un morceau du tissu de la robe entre ses doigts. Il reconnaissait ce tissu. Il n'était pas commun, il venait d'un monde magique.

\- Elle vient du Royaume du Nouveau Monde, révéla-t-il aux deux autres femmes présentes dans la pièce, ainsi qu'au médecin. C'est un Royaume magique dans lequel je suis allé des années auparavant, quand Regina n'avait pas encore lancé la malédiction. Ses habitants sont tous très accueillants et très respectueux de la nature. Pocahontas sourit en entendant tant d'éloges sur son peuple. Je ne connais qu'une seule personne capable de leur faire du mal.

Son regard devint sombre et il quitta la chambre, ainsi que l'hôpital d'un pas pressé. Regina se tourna vers Emma, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

\- Sais-tu de quoi il parle ?

Mais Emma était aussi décontenancée qu'elle par l'attitude soudaine de son mari.

Killian se dirigeait vers le port, où il était sûr de rencontrer quelqu'un. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva, tout était normal. L'activité de son équipage suivait son cours. Aucune trace de la personne qu'il pensait voir. D'abord, il se sentit bête, ensuite, il se dit que ce personnage n'allait sûrement pas se montrer de si tôt, s'il avait un plan en tête. Il descendit à son bureau et se mit à réfléchir à un plan, afin d'attirer cet homme.

Voyant que Regina n'en pouvait plus, Emma l'avait invitée à aller grignoter quelque chose au Granny's, ce que la brune accepta volontiers. Victor avait également quitté la chambre et un garde du corps fut posté devant celle-ci. Emma commanda un hamburger et une bière. Regina hésita mais commanda finalement la même chose.

\- Je me demande vraiment ce à quoi Killian pense, dit-elle en essayant de l'appeler pour la 3e fois, sans succès. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe, toi ?

Regina hocha négativement la tête. Elle but une gorgée de sa bière, puis regarda Emma.

\- Quand Pocahontas a évoqué un dragon, j'ai bien pensé à Maleficent mais… ses pouvoirs sont considérablement réduits et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait allée dans ce Royaume du Nouveau Monde et torturer un nouveau peuple, elle qui ne cherche que la tranquillité et une vie paisible avec sa fille…

Emma acquiesça. Ruby apporta leurs hamburgers. Regina prit ses couverts et entreprit de manger avec ceux-ci. La blonde la regarda, hilare.

\- Tu comptes vraiment manger un hamburger avec les couverts ? Ça se mange avec les mains !

Elle rit à son tour et attrapa une frite du bout des doigts. Elle reprit son sérieux et la porta délicatement à sa bouche, fixant Emma dans les yeux. Le shérif arrêta de mâcher, complétement hypnotisée par cette vision. Le Maire mangea avec un air gracieux, ou plutôt sensuel, très sensuel. La blonde fixait ses lèvres rouges sans bouger, c'était comme si elle était dans un état second. Regina profitait de son petit effet. Mais quand la porte du Granny's s'ouvrit, Emma reprit ses esprits. Elles tournèrent la tête pour voir qui entrait et virent Henry, ce qui ne laissa pas le temps à Emma de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Moms ! J'ai appris ce qui se passait, vous avez du nouveau ?

\- Pas encore mais nous cherchons… dit Regina.

\- Killian a apparemment une piste mais je n'arrive pas à le joindre, lui expliqua Emma. Tu veux manger quelque chose, gamin ?

Henry refusa poliment, il avait rendez-vous près du lac avec Violet.

\- Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Evidemment que tu peux. A ce soir, le salua-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Lorsque Henry eut quitté le dinner, Emma afficha une mine inquiète. Regina le remarqua, posa sa main sur la sienne sur la table et demanda à Emma si ça allait. Autrefois, la blonde aurait retiré sa main et se serait sentie gênée mais à présent, elle avait trouvé sa famille, ses amis et se sentait plus à l'aise au contact des autres. Elle s'était également habituée au fait que quelqu'un puisse s'inquiéter pour elle, s'occuper d'elle. Elle avait même abandonné sa carapace face à celles et ceux qu'elle aimait le plus. Alors elle laissa ce contact se faire et sourit à Regina.

\- Oui. Je suis juste un peu inquiète par l'attitude de Killian, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. D'habitude, il m'aurait dit ce qu'il pensait…

Regina comprenait, mais une pointe de jalousie montra son nez devant ces paroles pleines d'amour. Elle sourit tout de même, lâcha la main d'Emma et se leva de la banquette.

\- Allons au port, il doit sûrement y être et il pourra te dire ce qu'il pense, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

Emma acquiesça, se leva et alla payer le repas à Ruby. Elle remit sa veste et sortit du Granny's après Regina, qui l'attendait en tenant la porte.


	4. Chapitre 4

**4.**

Emma et Regina se rendirent au port avec la voiture jaune. Sur le chemin, Regina eut envie de toucher la cuisse d'Emma, mais elle se retint. Elle voulut également lui dire tout le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour elle chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, qu'on l'évoquait ou qu'elle pensait à elle, mais elle s'était également retenue.

Arrivées à leur destination, Emma gara la voiture et elles se dirigèrent vers le Jolly Roger.

\- Killian ? cria Emma.

Pas de réponse. Alors elles montèrent sur le navire et la Sauveuse appela son mari encore une fois mais toujours pas de réponse. Elles firent le tour du bateau mais il n'y avait aucune trace du Capitaine, même les membres de l'équipage ne savaient pas où il était. Cela ne plaisait pas à Emma, qui essaya de le joindre sur son portable une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci elle décida de laisser un message.

\- Killian, c'est Emma. Réponds-moi, je suis inquiète. Si tu sais quoi que ce soit, dis-le-nous et ne te mets pas en danger, s'il te plaît... Je t'aime...

Regina ressentit un peu de jalousie mais se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de penser aux sentiments. Une enquête devait être résolue. Elle sortit donc de la poche de son manteau un morceau de tissu provenant de la robe de Pocahontas qu'elle avait récupéré à l'hôpital et la montra à Emma.

\- Allons rendre visite à Rumple, proposa-t-elle.

Emma accepta. Regina prit sa main et, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, les fit disparaître dans un nuage violet, puis réapparaître directement dans la boutique de son ancien professeur.

\- Regina. Emma. Que me vaut ce plaisir ? les accueillit-il, astiquant des objets au comptoir.

Elles s'approchèrent et Regina posa le morceau de tissu sur la plaque en verre. Elle lui expliqua la situation et lui demanda s'il ne pouvait pas leur donner des informations. Quand il le toucha, il sentit que c'était quelque chose d'assez puissant et il sut que cela venait d'un autre royaume.

\- Je dois avoir quelque chose pour analyser ce morceau de tissu, je vous appellerai un peu plus tard, dit-il en prenant l'objet.

Elles le remercièrent et quittèrent la boutique. Quand la porte fut fermée, Belle fit son apparition de derrière les rideaux, Gideon endormi dans ses bras. Ce petit bout de presque 3 ans avait déjà bien grandi et faisait la fierté de ses parents. Rumplestiltskin, attendri par cette vision, sourit et vint enlacer sa femme.

\- Il vient de s'endormir, murmura-t-elle.

Cet enfant ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère, à part les yeux, qu'il avait hérité de lui-même. A cause de (ou grâce à, il ne savait pas vraiment...) sa mère, la Fée noire, il avait vu à quoi ressemblerait son fils plus tard et cela n'était plus une surprise mais il était heureux de le voir grandir à présent, de voir toutes les étapes de sa "transformation". Il était tellement fier.

Parfois, il repensait à Baelfire avec nostalgie. Il lui manquait beaucoup mais il le voyait encore à travers son petit-fils, Henry. Il aimait beaucoup s'occuper de ce dernier également.

Rumple s'était promis une chose, il ne commettrait pas les mêmes erreurs avec Gideon qu'avec Bae, il lui devait bien ça. Et ce petit frère qu'il n'aurait jamais connu ne méritait pas non plus la vie qu'il avait eu. Le Ténébreux ne voulait pas que le petit dernier vive sans parents comme lui l'avait dû et son fils aîné par la suite.

Autrefois rancunier et assoiffé de revanche envers Hook, il lui était aujourd'hui reconnaissant de s'être occupé quelques temps de son fils et de s'occuper à présent également de son petit fils, même s'il était vrai qu'il ne le portait toujours pas dans son cœur.

Il embrassa le front de son fils, les lèvres de sa femme et partit dans l'arrière-boutique afin de chercher ce dont il allait avoir besoin pour identifier l'objet que lui avaient confié les mères de son petit-fils.

m_m

Quelques heures passèrent, Emma et David cherchaient désespérément d'autres indices, Regina essayant de se rendre utile, mais c'était peine perdu. Pocahontas ne savait vraiment pas en dire plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà dit et ils devaient maintenant attendre le coup de fil de Rumple. Ils étaient tous trois assis silencieusement autour de la table de la salle à manger de David et Snow et fixaient la boisson chaude qu'ils avaient devant eux, pensifs, ne faisant que lever leur tasse de temps à autre pour boire une gorgée. Les shérifs et le maire savaient qu'ils ne devraient pas rester là à attendre que le temps passe mais ils étaient abattus.

Emma regarda une énième fois son téléphone en soupirant, espérant que Killian l'appelle ou lui envoie un message. Elle mordillait ses lèvres, inquiète. Regina leva ses yeux de sa tasse et porta son regard vers Emma, qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Celle-ci le sentit et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Regina esquissa un sourire, voulant se montrer compatissante, essayant de cacher par la même occasion son désir. Emma lui sourit également, un peu plus faiblement. Elle remarqua dans les yeux de son amie cette lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, ou n'avait jamais voulu voir, avant.

David leva lui aussi les yeux et remarqua la connexion des deux femmes. Il les regarda sans comprendre. Que se passait-il entre elles ? Pouvaient-elles communiquer par télépathie maintenant ? Quand il regarda Regina, il y vit la même lueur qu'Emma et fut embarrassé. Alors il détourna les yeux et se remit à boire dans sa tasse.

Au même moment, le téléphone de sa fille vibra. Elle coupa alors le contact avec le regard de Regina et attrapa son téléphone. Il vibra à une nouveau. Deux messages s'affichaient sur l'écran. Un de Killian, un du Ténébreux. Elle ouvrit directement le message de son mari. Celui-ci disait : "Je suis désolé, _love_. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. " Il avait fait des progrès, il avait retenu ce qu'étaient des emoji et comment s'en servir. Elle sourit et communiqua le contenu du message aux personnes présentes mais elle ressentit tout de même un pincement au cœur, son grand amour ne lui avait pas dit ce qui se passait... Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de trop y réfléchir.

Alors elle passa au message que l'antiquaire lui avait envoyé. Il indiquait qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose et qu'ils pouvaient passer dès qu'ils le souhaitaient. Elle se leva de sa chaise, regarda tour à tour Regina, puis David. Ils se levèrent aussi, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Gold a fini, déclara-t-elle, allons-y.


	5. Chapitre 5

**5.**

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique remplie de vieux objets magiques et se précipitèrent jusqu'au comptoir. Rumple, qui avait entendu la petit cloche sonner brutalement, les rejoignit. Il leur présenta l'objet.

\- Voici ce que j'ai trouvé, annonça-t-il, passant sa main au-dessus du morceau de tissu.

La magie dévoila un symbole qu'aucun des trois alliés ne connaissaient. Il s'agissait de deux B entremêlés dans une écriture ancienne. Ils levèrent la tête vers le Ténébreux, le regard interrogateur.

\- Ça, c'est le symbole de Black Beard, le célèbre pirate, professa-t-il. Un des ennemis de ton mari, continua-t-il, en regardant Emma.

Emma comprit alors l'attitude inhabituelle de Killian et se demanda comment elle n'avait pas pu y penser plus tôt. Elle regarda Regina et son père, qui hocha la tête.

\- Merci beaucoup, Gold, le remercia-t-elle. Ça nous aide énormément.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Ils se retournèrent pour quitter la boutique. Regina, habituée, était sur le point de demander à son ancien maître quel était son prix quand elle se rappela que l'homme voulait devenir bon et ne faisait plus ce genre d'échange pour aider sa famille et ses amis.

m_m

Les trois acolytes s'étaient rendus une nouvelle fois au port : si Black Beard était arrivé à Storybrooke, il devait sûrement se trouver dans le coin, ou du moins, un navire. Alors ils se mirent à inspecter attentivement cet endroit, cherchant même un bateau dissimulé sous un sort d'invisibilité, mais aucun résultat. La nuit venait de tomber et ils s'assirent quelques instants sur un banc, pour réfléchir à tout ceci. Evidemment, la seule personne capable de savoir des choses ici était injoignable.

\- Il se fait tard, déclara David, brisant le silence. Reprenons les recherches demain, Pocahontas est en sécurité, de toute façon.

Regina acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- On a toujours pas retrouvé Hook, le contra Emma, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

David soupira, il était fatigué. Soudain, en fixant le sol, Emma aperçut un objet qu'elle avait déjà vu avant. Elle se pencha, le ramassa et le reconnut : c'était un pendentif noire en forme de demi-lune accroché à une corde elle aussi noire.

\- OK, encore quelques minutes et... commença David.

\- Regardez ! le coupa sa fille. C'est le collier de Lily !

Regina et David la regardèrent, bouche bée.

\- Tu veux dire, la fille de Maleficent ? demanda la brune. Emma hocha la tête. Que fait-elle ici ? Avec Black Beard ? Oh mon Dieu, si un pirate et une dragonne sont en ville, cela signifie...

\- Qu'on risque d'avoir de gros ennuis, finit le prince.

La Sauveuse fixait le bijou, ne sachant que faire. Elle décida de rappeler son mari une nouvelle fois quand son téléphone sonna, laissant afficher une photo de Killian. Surprise, elle décrocha.

\- Killian ? prononça-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Love... répondit-il simplement.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Killian. Où es-tu ? On a trouvé quelque chose.

\- Je suis dans la Forêt, vous feriez mieux de venir voir, laissa-t-il tomber.

\- D'accord, on arrive. De quel côté de la forêt ?

\- Près du caveau de Regina.

Elle raccrocha et expliqua la situation, puis ils se prirent la direction que leur avait indiquée le pirate.

m_m

Ils arrivèrent sur place en courant, Killian se trouvait dos à eux, à quelques mètres face à la porte du caveau. Une fine couche de fumée légèrement grisée en sortait. Ils ralentirent et se postèrent de part et d'autre du pirate, qui leur faisait signe de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Emma se colla à lui et emmêla ses doigts aux siens.

\- C'est Black Beard. Mais je ne sais pas qui est l'autre personne qu'il a ramenée... finit-il par lâcher à voix basse.

\- C'est Lily, la fille de Maleficent, déclara Emma sur le même ton, en brandissant le bijou.

\- C'est quoi toute cette fumée ? toussa David.

\- Ça ne peut être que deux choses : de la fumée de dragon ou celle d'une potion, expliqua Regina. Et vu la couleur, c'est une potion.

Soudain, un énorme bruit retentit, cela ressemblait à une explosion et avait fait légèrement trembler le sol. La fumée gris clair prit une teinte noire opaque, ce qui commençait à inquiéter les shérifs, le maire et le marin.

\- Que diable vient-il de se passer ?! s'exclama ce dernier.

\- Allons le découvrir, dit Emma, l'air déterminé.

Elle commença à avancer d'un bon pas mais Regina saisit sa manche, l'empêchant d'avancer. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux. La blonde vit de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux mais aussi de la prudence.

\- Non, Emma, stop, on ne va nulle part pour le moment, c'est trop dangereux, s'opposa-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la porte du caveau s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître un pirate aux cheveux longs et noirs.

\- Black Beard, siffla Hook.

Celui-ci les aperçut et se mit à rire bruyamment, comme un prédateur qui vient de découvrir que ses proies viennent de se jeter directement dans la gueule du loup.

\- Te voici enfin, Captain Hook ! il insista bien sur le surnom de son ennemi. Avec toute ta petite famille, comme c'est mignon, s'attendrit-il faussement. Lily ! Viens voir qui est venu nous faire un petit coucou.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lily sortit. Elle était pleine de poussière sombre et ses iris étaient jaunes, comme lorsqu'elle se transformait en dragon. Elle était vraiment plus belle quand on était ados, se surprit à penser Emma.

\- Dites-nous ce que vous faites ici et ce que vous avez fait au peuple de cette pauvre Pocahontas ! cria-t-elle.

\- Oh, elle. On sait que ton cher Hook est allé marchander dans son monde il n'y a pas longtemps. Elle n'a pas voulu lui dire où il était reparti, dit Lily en désignant Black Beard. On s'est débrouillés seuls pour le découvrir et elle a juste servi d'appât.

\- D'appât pour quoi ? Qu'allez-vous faire exactement ? osa demander Killian, effrayé de connaître la réponse.

Le pirate en face d'eux regarda la dragonne et lui dit oui d'un signe de tête. Elle leva ses mains et proclama :

\- Ça.

\- _Bloody hell_ , eut à peine le temps de prononcer Hook.

Elle les ramena vers elle et les assomma.


	6. Chapitre 6

**6.**

Henry avait rejoint la maison de sa mère et de son beau-père. Il toqua à la porte mais personne ne lui répondit alors, possédant un double des clés, il entra. Il enleva son sac de son épaule et, face à l'escalier, il appela ses parents.

\- Mom ? Killian ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Mais la maison était on ne peut plus silencieuse. Alors il partit à l'étage, déposa son sac sur son lit et se mit à l'aise. Il redescendit, en chaussette et alluma la télévision. Profitant du fait que sa mère n'était pas là, il alla prendre un paquet de bonbons et s'en enfila une bonne quinzaine en regardant un film, devant lequel il s'endormit.

m_m

Emma ouvrit les yeux difficilement, un mal de crâne assommant s'empara d'elle, elle gémit. Quand elle essaya de bouger, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait les mains attachées magiquement vers le bas au mur qui se trouvait derrière elle. À côté d'elle, se trouvait Regina et en face, son mari et son père. Ces trois-là commençaient également à se réveiller. Elle essaya de se libérer en utilisant sa propre magie.

\- Tu perds ton temps, Emma... Ça ne marchera pas, ce serait trop facile... marmonna le maire.

Mais la blonde, têtue, fit de nouvelles tentatives. Un rire se fit entendre.

\- La Reine a raison, Sauveuse. Tu perds ton temps, tu devrais garder ton énergie, se moqua Black Beard.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et se permit de caresser sa joue. Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir. Killian, furieux, tenta d'étendre ses jambes pour frapper le pirate mais il le manqua. Regina n'était pas très ravie non plus et s'apprêta à lancer ses propres jambes pour faire tomber leur agresseur.

\- Ne touchez pas à ma fille ou vous allez le regretter ! hurla David, rouge de colère.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'allez-vous me faire ? ricana-t-il. Vous êtes incapable de bouger en ce moment même.

Il se retourna vers Emma, qui lui cracha à la figure et Regina profita de l'occasion pour lui faire un croche-pied. Le pirate trébucha dans un énorme fracas et s'étala de tout son long.

\- Tu vas me le payer, sale sorcière !

\- Du calme, Papa, intervint une voix féminine. N'oublie pas pour quoi on est venus.

Cette voix n'était autre que celle de Lily. Ils les regardèrent tous, bouche bée. _Lily ? La fille de Black Beard ?_

\- Que diable nous voulez-vous ? demanda Hook.

\- Il me semble que tu me dois encore un navire, Capitaine, répondit-il d'un ton hautain.

\- Vous nous avez enlevés juste pour ça ?! hurla David, encore plus en colère que quelques instants plus tôt.

Mais Black Beard n'était pas venu seulement pour ça. Il se souvenait de toutes les petites trahisons de son vieil ennemi, tous les coups en douce qu'il lui avait faits. Et il se trouvait que cela avait énervé sa fille, Lily, qui l'avait retrouvé quelques mois auparavant. Celle-ci se rappela elle aussi la promesse qu'Emma avait faite avant de l'abandonner et apprit à son père ce que les parents de la Sauveuse lui avait fait alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore née pour leur propre bien-être. Aujourd'hui était venu le temps de se venger une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec ça ! soupira le Prince, agacé.

\- La ferme ! gronda Lily, pointant un pistolet dans sa direction. Et dis-nous où est ta femme. Elle doit payer pour ça aussi. Vous allez souffrir comme nous avons souffert.

Lily n'était pas dans son état normal, Emma le voyait, elle la connaissait. Et les yeux de la dragonne étaient restés jaune, comme lors de ses transformations. Elle leva son autre bras et d'un coup de magie saisit David à la gorge.

\- Dis-nous où elle est !

Mais David resta muet et les autres également. La dragonne resserra son emprise, le shérif commençait à devenir rouge. Emma s'énerva et insulta le pirate et la dragonne, qui l'assomma encore une fois.

\- Emma ! s'exclamèrent en même temps le pirate, la reine et le prince.

\- Ahahah, il vous en faudra beaucoup pour la réveiller ! ricana Black Beard. Dites-nous où est Snow White maintenant.

En entendant ces mots, le cœur des trois autres personnes se serra. On lui avait jeté un sortilège et ce n'était pas un _true love kiss_ qui pourrait le briser. La seule solution était de leur révéler l'endroit où se trouver Snow. David voulut parler mais Hook l'en dissuada.

\- Ne fais pas ça, mate, j'ai déjà eu affaire à cet homme : il n'est pas honnête, lui chuchota-t-il. Il ne réveillera pas Emma, même si tu fais venir ta femme.

Le shérif savait que son beau-fils avait raison alors il se résigna et resta silencieux. Même sous la menace.

m_m

Henry se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. La télévision était toujours allumé et la lumière l'éblouissait. Il regarda l'heure et s'étonna de n'avoir entendu personne rentrer. Il monta à l'étage et passa discrètement la tête dans la chambre de ses parents. Elle était toujours aussi vide.

Il essaya d'appeler Emma mais il tomba directement sur le répondeur. Alors il essaya celui de son beau-père, celui-ci sonna mais personne ne décrocha. Il réessaya mais le résultat fut le même. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Alors il appela Regina, puis David mais personne ne répondait. Il ne voulut pas réveiller et alarmer sa grand-mère au beau milieu de la nuit, quoiqu'elle devait elle aussi devait s'inquiéter de l'absence de son mari.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il se dit que la meilleure solution était d'appeler son grand-père, Rumplestiltskin. Après plusieurs sonneries, l'homme décrocha.

\- Henry ?

\- Grand-père ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! Je crois qu'ils sont en danger ! débita très vite le jeune homme, affolé.

\- Du calme. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Quand je suis rentré chez Emma, il n'y avait personne. Il n'y a toujours personne. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, et Hook. Personne ne répond. Même pas Grandpa ni Mom...

\- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

A peine quelques instants plus tard, il arriva. Henry lui réexpliqua la situation. Ils échangèrent leurs opinions sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Après quelques minutes, et quelques réticences de la part du Ténébreux, ils décidèrent d'utiliser un sort de localisation sur une écharpe d'Emma. Ils passèrent à la boutique pour en récupérer un flacon, puis suivirent en voiture l'écharpe qui se dirigeait vers la forêt.


	7. Chapitre 7

La voiture se gara à l'entrée des bois. Les deux hommes coururent après l'écharpe qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la porte du caveau. Le bâtiment dégageait une atmosphère étrange et de la fumée grise continuait de sortir par les contours de la porte. Ils s'approchèrent sans bruit et Henry ouvrit discrètement la porte. Personne ne se trouvait dans cette première pièce mais le cercueil de pierre avait été bougé et il y avait de l'activité en bas des escaliers.

\- _Son of a bitch!_ s'exclama une voix, faisant sursauter grand-père et petit-fils. Tu vas réveiller ma femme ! Ou tu n'auras jamais ce que tu veux !

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Henry quand il reconnut la voix de son beau-père. Il regarda son grand-père, qui hocha la tête et fit signe d'y aller doucement. Ils s'engagèrent lentement dans les escaliers.

\- Vous allez vous décider à nous où se trouve Snow-White ? s'énerva Black Beard.

Henry et Rumple continuèrent leur chemin vers la source des bruits.

\- Bon, vous n'avez pas l'air plus motivés que ça, il est temps de vraiment vous donner une motivation.

Mais il n'eut le temps de rien faire car le Ténébreux et son petit-fils sortirent de leur cachette.

\- C'est fini maintenant, Black Beard, déclara-t-il simplement.

\- Le Ténébreux, répondit celui-ci, guère impressionné. Et qu'allez-vous faire ?

Le sorcier plaqua le pirate à un des murs de la pièce d'un coup de main. Il était maintenant retenu prisonnier comme ses otages. Cependant, tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. En effet, les deux hommes n'avaient pas prévu qu'il y aurait une autre personne.

\- Grand-père... souffla Henry.

Il se retourna et découvrit Lily retenant son petit-fils prisonnier, une pistolet sur la tempe.

\- Henry ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.

\- Libérez mon père et donnez-nous ce qu'on veut ou ce garçon mourra, proclama-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

Rumple lui sourit. Ne s'y attendant pas, la dragonne fut déstabilisée. Il en profita pour envoyer valser son pistolet à l'autre bout du caveau et lui fit subir le même sort que son père, lui glissant, au passage, un bracelet anti-magie autour du poignet. Ils étaient tous deux fous de rage, furieux que le plan ait échoué aussi rapidement. Le Ténébreux libéra les otages de leur prison magique et Hook courut jusqu'à Emma. Regina la soutenait, aidée de Henry. Il la prit dans ses bras. Les deux adultes se regardèrent, sachant pertinemment que l'un était aussi inquiet que l'autre.

\- Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ? supplia Hook en levant le regard vers celui qui venait de leur sauver la vie, se surprenant lui-même.

\- Amenez-la tous les trois dans l'arrière-boutique. Je vais aider David à enfermer nos invités dans le bureau du shérif, j'arrive tout de suite.

Killian, Henry et Regina soulevèrent Emma et le maire les téléporta dans l'arrière-boutique de Rumple. Ils la déposèrent sur le petit lit qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Henry se posta entre les rideaux et se mit à guetter l'arrivée de ses grands-pères. Regina et Killian s'assirent sur la banquette, aux côtés d'Emma. L'homme caressait les cheveux de sa femme, inquiet. La brune, elle, prit le poignet de la blonde dans sa main, comme pour se rassurer. Elle se sentit observée et leva les yeux sur un Killian à la fois mort d'inquiétude et légèrement agacé par l'attitude de sa "rivale". Elle détourna les yeux, soupira sans bruit et remit le bras d'Emma en place.

\- Son pouls est normal, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en danger, essaya-t-elle.

Henry se retourna et lui sourit, il était un peu plus rassuré. Killian lui lança un regard noir mais ne prononça pas un mot. Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, le propriétaire de la boutique et le shérif entrèrent enfin. Alors que Henry alla les accueillir, le marin s'approcha du maire.

\- Tu devrais te faire une raison tout de suite : tu n'auras jamais ma femme, lui murmura-t-il.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial, avant de se lever et de s'adresser aux hommes qui venaient de franchir les rideaux. J'ai examiné son pouls et il semble normal.

Rumple s'approcha et examina Emma.

\- Ça doit être la malédiction du sommeil, Black Beard a voulu nous faire peur pour que j'appelle Snow mais un baiser de Hook devrait suffire à la réveiller, proposa David.

Killian acquiesça et se pencha vers Emma. Mais le Ténébreux l'arrêta d'un signe de main négatif, sous les regards interrogateurs de David, Henry et Hook lui-même. Regina, elle, n'était pas étonnée de ce geste.

\- Oh non, non, lâcha le Ténébreux. C'est bien plus qu'une simple malédiction du sommeil. Croyez-moi, un simple baiser ne suffira pas à briser cette malédiction. C'est quelque chose de plus puissant que ça, elle a été touchée au cœur. Rares sont les personnes capables de guérir un tel sort.

Tout le monde se regarda, déjà désespéré de la situation.

\- Heureusement pour vous, je fais partie de ces personnes. Et une fois qu'on sait ce qu'il faut faire, c'est un jeu d'enfant.

\- Alors, fais-le. S'il te plaît, Grand-père, réveille ma mère, le supplia Henry.

\- J'aurai besoin de toi, Regina, pour faire une potion.

m_m

Quand la potion fût prête, le soleil venait de se lever. Tout le monde était fatigué, mais il fallait tenir, pour Emma. Les deux sorciers revinrent près d'Emma.

\- Que faut-il faire maintenant ? demanda Regina à son ancien maître, qui avait le mélange dans les mains.

\- Tu dois prendre son cœur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Elle hocha la tête et arracha le cœur de la poitrine de la blonde, sous le regard surpris des trois autres. Elle lui tendit l'organe, méfiante et il y versa le contenu de la fiole qu'il tenait. Il posa celle-ci sur une table et remit lui-même l'organe vital d'Emma dans son corps. Une vague la traversa, puis toute la pièce, elle ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, en se redressant sur ses coudes. Hook se jeta sur elle et l'enlaça de tout son amour. Il était tellement heureux de voir sa femme réveillée. Mais celle-ci était encore confuse et ils lui expliquèrent ce qui s'était passé, du moment où elle avait été assommée à celui où ils l'avaient réveillée.

Elle demanda pardon à Henry de l'avoir inquiété comme ça, sans lui avoir donné de nouvelles.

\- Ce n'est rien, Mom, vous avez été piégés. Heureusement que Grand-père était là, la rassura-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers Regina et Rumple et leur sourit, en les remerciant de l'avoir sauvée. Puis elle ferma les yeux et se blottit dans les bras de son pirate, qui regarda le maire en soulevant un sourcil, d'un air de défi. Elle ne releva même pas et l'ignora.

\- Bon, eh bien, il y a quelqu'un à qui je dois parler maintenant, déclara la Sauveuse. Je dois aller raisonner Lily, on dirait bien que son... père l'a montée encore une fois contre nous.

Les 5 autres personnes présentes n'eurent même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'Emma était déjà sortie de la pièce et se dirigeait vers le poste.


	8. Chapitre 8

Emma entra dans le bureau du shérif et s'avança jusqu'aux cellules. Celle de gauche contenait Black Beard qui, lui, semblait dormir et celle de droite, Lily qui était sur ses gardes, debout derrière les barreaux et fixant Emma.

\- Alors c'est lui ton père ?

\- Comment ont-ils pu... commença la dragonne, en colère.

\- Me réveiller ? C'est simple, Rumplestiltskin, l'homme le plus puissant ici, est de notre côté...

La jeune femme s'énerva sans sa cellule et se mit à secouer les barreaux. Elle savait pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien mais il fallait qu'elle exprime sa colère. Et elle s'était fait avoir comme une bleue par ce lutin qui l'avait privée de sa magie avec un simple bracelet de cuir. Sans magie, elle n'était rien, elle était faible, elle ne pouvait pas se transformer en dragon.

\- Du calme, intervint Emma. On doit parler toi et moi. Je vais ouvrir la cellule et on va aller discuter calmement de ce côté, continua-t-elle en pointant du doigt le bureau fermé par des parois de verre, d'accord ?

La brune se méfia mais savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir sans cet entretien. Emma ouvrit prudemment la porte et fit sortir la prisonnière. Cette dernière avait les mains menottées et ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Elle l'escorta jusqu'à la pièce qu'elle avait indiquée plus tôt, ferma la porte et lui indiqua une chaise sur laquelle s'asseoir. La shérif resta debout, appuyée contre la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues pour que tu nous en veuilles à ce point ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Vous méritez de mourir ! Tes parents m'ont fait du mal et ton mari a humilié mon père un nombre incalculable de fois ! Vous devez le payer ! cria Lily.

\- On avait déjà réglé ça, pourtant. C'est ton père qui t'a convaincue de revenir ? Il savait que tu étais fragilisée, que tu venais de rencontrer ta mère, et maintenant, lui, et que l'aider dans sa vengeance contre Hook serait une façon pour toi de te rapprocher de lui, imagina Emma, habituée à ces situations. Et comme tu avais des pouvoirs, tu lui aurais été utile. Alors il a tout fait pour que tu ressentes un sentiment de vengeance encore une fois. Et il t'a embarquée dans cette aventure.

Lily pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard, elle savait qu'Emma avait raison mais ne pouvait pas accepter le fait qu'elle avait été bernée ainsi. Et par son propre père, en plus. Un larme s'échappa de ses yeux. La blonde sut qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible.

m_m

Elles discutèrent quelques minutes. Emma essaya de rassurer son amie, de comprendre et de lui faire comprendre ce qui se passait. Enfin, elle réussit à réveiller la Lily d'avant. Ses yeux redevinrent normaux et elle s'était calmée. Maintenant, ce serait au tour de Black Beard. Lily se porta volontaire pour lui parler. La blonde accepta à la seule condition qu'elle ne serait pas loin et qu'elle écouterait ce qu'il se dirait.

Elle ouvrit la porte et remit tout de même Lily dans sa cellule. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de mettre quelqu'un en danger une nouvelle fois. Le pirate était réveillé et sa fille se mit à lui parler. Elle parla assez fort pour que la shérif puisse comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Soudain, la porte du poste s'ouvrit et un bruit de talons se fit entendre. Emma se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait et vit apparaître le maire.

\- Regina, que fais-tu là ? s'étonna Emma.

\- Tout le monde était parti se coucher mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil alors je suis venue voir comment ça se passait ici.

\- C'est gentil. Cela se passe bien. Que se passe-t-il entre Killian et toi ? demanda-t-elle, en continuant d'écouter ce qui se passait dans les cellules.

Regina rougit, surprise. Avait-elle vu quelque chose ? Mais oui, Emma Swan voit tout...

\- De quoi parles-tu ? feignit-elle.

\- Regina... Je vous ai vus vous foudroyer du regard quand je me suis réveillée.

\- Ce n'est pas ton affaire. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, répondit poliment la brune.

Emma n'insista pas. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle reprit la parole pour la remercier encore une fois. Cette fois-ci, Regina se colla à elle, posa une main dans le creux de sa taille et mit sa poitrine en valeur.

\- Mais de rien, Miss Swan. Après tout, comment aurais-je pu ne pas aider une personne aussi sexy que vous ? lui chuchota-t-elle sensuellement à l'oreille.

La blonde s'immobilisa, ne pouvant faire autrement que fixer le décolleté plongeant de la femme qui se tenait près d'elle, un frisson parcourut son corps jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Elle rougit et avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Regina avait disparu. Elle s'assit sur le bureau qui se tenait près des cellules et posa une main à l'endroit où Regina l'avait touchée, le regard dans le vide. Elle était perturbée par ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce contact, à cette vue, au aux paroles qu'avaient prononcées Regina. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était fait croire à elle-même, elle ne lui était pas indifférente... Mais cela ne pouvait pas être possible... Elle aimait Killian, Regina ne pouvait pas l'exciter !


	9. Chapitre 9

David se réveilla assez tard dans la matinée en entendant les cris de son fils. Neal avait maintenant 5 ans et en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à ses parents. Mais ceux-ci ne s'en plaignaient pas, ils étaient heureux de pouvoir élever leur enfant, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire avec Emma, à leur plus grand regret.

Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. Le petit se jeta dans les jambes de son père, en pleurs, sous l'œil désolé de sa mère.

\- Papa... Maman elle est pas gentille... sanglota le petit prince.

Sa femme s'approcha et l'embrassa rapidement pour lui dire bonjour.

\- Il ne veut pas enfiler son pull, expliqua-t-elle.

David s'agenouilla à la hauteur de son fils et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Fais ce que ta mère te dit, ce n'est pas pour t'embêter, d'accord ? le réprimanda-t-il gentiment.

Le petit hocha la tête timidement, le visage trempé de larmes. Il les essuya avec ses mains et laissa sa mère lui mettre son pull, puis il partit s'asseoir sagement dans le canapé pour regarder la télé. Snow versa une tasse de café à son mari et ils prirent place autour de la table.

\- Où étais-tu cette nuit ? Je me suis inquiétée, tu ne répondais pas au téléphone... le questionna-t-elle, en faisant en sorte que leur enfant n'entende pas.

Bien qu'elle était maintenant habituée aux heures supplémentaires de son mari et aux enquêtes nocturnes, elle n'appréciait guère quand il ne la prévenait pas ou ne décrochait pas.

\- C'est une longue histoire... soupira-t-il. Nous nous sommes fait kidnapper par Black Beard et sa fille, Lily…

\- Quoi ?! Lily ? La fille de Maleficent ? C'est aussi la fille de Black Beard ? s'étonna Snow.

\- C'est exactement la réaction qu'on a eue, rit David avant de commencer son récit.

m_m

Après s'être préparé, David se dirigea vers le poste. Il savait qu'Emma y était depuis quelques heures et il devait prendre le relais. Habituellement, ni elle ni lui ne travaillait au poste le dimanche mais lorsqu'ils avaient des prisonniers, ils évitaient au maximum de s'absenter. Lorsqu'il arriva, Emma était assise dans la pièce aux murs de verre, la porte ouverte et faisait de la paperasse en surveillant du coin de l'œil les prisonniers.

\- Comment ça se passe ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ça avance, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de ses papiers. J'ai réussi à raisonner à Lily, elle a retrouvé son état normal. Black Beard est un peu plus coriace, je l'ai interrogé et il est vraiment remonté contre Killian et vous. Lily se débrouille assez bien pour le calmer mais il y a encore un peu de boulot.

\- Je vois... Rentre chez toi, je vais les surveiller.

Emma leva la tête pour regarder son père.

\- Non, ça va, je reste ici, je...

\- C'est un ordre, la coupa-t-il. Va retrouver Hook, vous en avez besoin tous les deux. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

Elle hésita quelques secondes puis se leva, saisissant sa veste. Son père avait raison, la journée avait été mouvementée hier et Killian avait disparu quelques heures, ils avaient besoin de se voir. Elle expliqua à David comment il fallait procéder avec ces détenus un peu spéciaux, puis quitta le poste. Elle monta dans sa voiture et partit en direction de sa maison.

Elle se gara dans l'allée et rentra. Henry était dans le salon, lorsqu'il vit sa mère, il lui sourit.

\- Où est Killian ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Il dort, lui dit Henry, indiquant l'étage d'un signe de tête. Il était très inquiet pour toi, tu sais... Grandpa lui a dit de te laisser seule un peu, on est venus ici, il ne pouvait pas dormir, mais apparemment, il s'est quand même endormi.

Emma le remercia en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla, ne gardant que sa culotte et se glissa dans le lit, derrière son mari. Elle glissa un bras autour de son torse et lui fit quelques baisers dans le cou. Celui-ci se mit à remuer et grogna. Il se retourna, l'aperçut et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Emma le remarqua malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce, légèrement perturbée par des rayons de soleil qui rentraient par des petits trous dans le volet. Killian la prit dans ses bras et grogna encore une fois, heureux de voir sa femme.

\- J'ai eu très peur, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Je sais, chuchota-t-elle, prenant sa tête dans ses mains de façon à pouvoir le regarder. Mais maintenant, je suis là, bien vivante.

\- Je t'aime, Swan...

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa et se blottit contre son torse, sentant le sommeil la gagner. Mais avant que les bras de Morphée ne l'attrapent complètement, elle se remémora tous les événements qui avaient eu lieu depuis la veille. Les recherches, l'hôpital, la soudaine "disparition" de Killian, le déjeuner au Granny's avec Regina, la découverte du collier, Black Beard et Lily dans le caveau de Regina et son atterrissage dans l'arrière-boutique de Gold... Mais la dernière chose qui lui vint en tête avant de succomber était le jeu de séduction qu'avait une nouvelle tenté Regina mais qui, cette fois, ne l'avait pas laissée de marbre. Elle revit sa généreuse poitrine et réentendit sa voix suave, qui l'avait fait craquer...

m_m **  
**

 _(Début) Elle se retrouva à moitié allongée sur son lit, vêtue d'un t-shirt ample. Face à elle se tenait une belle femme brune en sous-vêtements noirs en dentelle. La belle brune monta sur le lit, un genou entre ses jambes et lui dépose un baiser dans le cou avant de lui embrasser fougueusement les lèvres. Elle glissa une main sous son t-shirt et lui caressa le sein gauche, ce qui fit gémir la blonde. Puis elle descendit jusqu'à sa culotte et passa sa main sous le tissu, pour atteindre son intimité. Elle se mit à titiller son clitoris, faisant se cambrer Emma, qui baissa la culotte de la brune pour lui faire subir le même sort. Proche de l'orgasme, Emma lâcha la bouche de sa partenaire._

 _\- Regina... prononça-t-elle. (Fin)_

m_m

Emma se réveilla en sursaut, elle était pleine de sueur. Elle mit quelques minutes à retrouver ses esprits. Ce rêve...

\- Oh mon Dieu ! souffla Emma.

Elle s'en souvint dans les moindres détails, elle rougit toute seule. Elle se sentait vraiment gênée. Comment avait-elle pu rêver d'une chose pareille ? Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche froide. En général, une douche froide lui permettait de retrouver complètement ses esprits et le contrôle de ses émotions. Ensuite, elle s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine, où elle trouva Killian, qui préparait quelque chose à manger. Elle l'embrassa.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- 15h00. Bien dormi, love ?

\- Ou-oui... répondit-elle, encore perturbée.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Emma se dit qu'elle devait parler à quelqu'un mais évidemment, ce quelqu'un ne pouvait pas être Killian. Ni Henry. Et encore moins Regina. Elle réfléchit et décida d'aller parler à sa mère.


	10. Chapitre 10

Emma entra dans l'hôpital. Avant d'aller parler à sa mère, elle avait décidé de passer voir comment allait Pocahontas. Elle se rendit à l'accueil pour demander si le Dr Whale était présent. Le secrétaire lui demanda de patienter quelques instants et appela le médecin. Celui-ci arriva presque instantanément.

\- Comment va Pocahontas, Docteur ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, elle sera sur pieds d'ici peu. Je pense qu'elle pourra quitter l'hôpital demain. Voulez-vous la voir ?

Emma acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et suivit Victor dans le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune étrangère. Pocahontas dormait mais elle se réveilla à l'entrée de la shérif et du médecin. Emma lui parla quelques instants, s'informant sur son état, sur la façon dont elle se sentait.

\- Mon mari, Killian, part dans un autre royaume prochainement. Je lui demanderai s'il peut faire un détour pour vous ramener chez vous. Vous êtes d'accord ? lui demande-t-elle, d'un ton rassurant.

Pocahontas sourit timidement et hocha la tête. Emma la salua, salua Victor et quitta les lieux. Elle prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'appartement de ses parents.

Elle frappa trois fois à la porte et attendit qu'on lui réponde. Elle entendit quelqu'un courir et reconnut les pas de son petit frère. Celui-ci se précipitait vers la porte en faisant des bruits d'avion. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une Snow décoiffée par les bêtises de son fils.

\- Emma ! cria Neal en se jetant sur sa sœur.

Ce petit aimait énormément sa sœur, tout le monde le savait. Elle lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Du calme, bonhomme, dit-elle en pénétrant l'appartement. Il faut que je parle à Maman, tu veux bien être gentil et nous laisser toutes les deux quelques minutes ?

Neal accepta d'un grand hochement de tête et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers, sous le regard inquiet de sa mère. Snow proposa une boisson à Emma, qui demanda un verre d'eau. Elles s'installèrent autour de la table. La blonde passa ses mains autour de son verre nerveusement.

\- J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, mais c'est assez délicat... Tu es la seule à qui je peux en parler, je sais que tu ne me jugeras pas…

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Eh bien... Ça fait quelques semaines que Regina me... fait du charme…

La brune faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de fruits. Elle regarda sa fille avec un regard interrogateur, visiblement très surprise.

\- Je... Ça me laissait totalement indifférente. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à... elle fit une pause et but une grande gorgée. Jusqu'à ce matin…

Snow faillit encore une fois s'étouffer et toussa.

\- Quoi ? articula-t-elle, la voix déraillant.

La Sauveuse rougit, elle était affreusement gênée. Pourtant, c'était elle qui avait décidé d'en parler. Alors, elle raconta à sa mère, qui était aussi son amie, le comportement qu'avait eu Regina plus tôt dans la journée dans le poste de police. Elle ajouta qu'elle avait ressenti quelque chose de spécial, comme un frisson et avait été comme paralysée, sans évoquer le fait qu'elle avait fixé le décolleté plongeant du maire ni son rêve. Snow était toujours choquée mais essayait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de le cacher afin de pouvoir écouter et aider au mieux sa fille.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ni comment Regina a réussi à me faire cet effet... J'aime Killian. Mais plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis que ça fait longtemps que Regina m'attire... Et ça me fait vraiment peur... Si Killian l'apprenait, ça le blesserait tellement, je ne veux pas lui briser le cœur.

Emma était vraiment dans le pétrin. Snow essaya de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Emma remercia sa mère de l'avoir écoutée, cela lui avait fait du bien d'exprimer ses émotions et sentiments.

m_m

\- Je te préviens, tu touches à ma femme pendant mon absence, tu vas le regretter, siffla Hook, se tenant près de Regina.

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? J'ai de la magie, je te rappelle, ricana-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai que faire de ta magie, Emma est ma femme et je l'aime ! cria le pirate.

A ce moment, un mouvement se fit entendre dans la serrure de la porte et Emma entra dans la maison. Elle les aperçut tous les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre, l'observant. Il lui semblait bien avoir entendu la voix de son mari monter.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?

\- Je suis venue discuter de Black Beard et Lily avec Hook, déclara Regina, tentant de reprendre une voix normale, ce qui était en partie vrai.

\- Ça tombe bien, reprit Emma. Je suis passée à l'hôpital ce matin, Pocahontas pourra sortir d'ici demain. Killian, serait-il possible que tu la ramènes dans son monde quand tu repartiras avec ton équipage ?

\- Oui, il faudra juste qu'on parte un peu plus tôt. Je vais aller leur en parler. Pas sûr qu'ils soient ravis mais ils aiment bien le Royaume du Nouveau Monde donc ça ne posera certainement pas de problème...

\- Merci, dit Emma, en l'embrassant rapidement. Tu penses partir quand ?

\- On comptait partir jeudi mais je pense qu'on devra partir après-demain, mardi. Je vais tout de suite au port.

\- Ok, répondit-elle. Regina, tu viens avec moi ? Il faut qu'on aille au poste, voir avec David ce qu'on fait de Lily et Black Beard.

Regina acquiesça. Emma partit changer de veste, il commençait à faire froid et elle opta pour quelque chose de plus chaud.

Attendant la blonde en bas, Hook et Regina se toisèrent de haut en bas, continuant silencieusement leur "guerre". Le maire regarda ses ongles en réfléchissant, puis sourit sadiquement à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle avait un plan en tête pour tenter de séduire un peu plus sa blonde.

\- Tu sais, je lui ai fait de l'effet, ce matin... balança-t-elle innocemment.

Le pirate se contracta, agacé. Son regard devint noir, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir car Emma descendit les escaliers et s'apprêta à quitter la maison.

\- Vous venez ?

Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, l'un à côté de l'autre. La brune, le sourire aux lèvres. Le brun, lui lançant un regard noir. Avant d'aller se poster à côté de sa femme et de lui prendre la main, il lui chuchota :

\- On va avoir un enfant.

 _Quoi ? Comment ça, un enfant ?_ Cela déstabilisa Regina. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'enfant, dans ses plans.


	11. Chapitre 11

Mardi était arrivé et il avait été convenu que Killian et son équipage partiraient pour le Royaume du Nouveau Monde afin de ramener Pocahontas chez elle.

De plus, Lily ayant réussi à calmer son père, il avait été conclu qu'on leur donnerait un haricot magique pour retourner là d'où ils venaient, à la condition qu'ils donnent leur parole qu'ils ne viendraient plus dans le but de les détruire.

Enfin, Killian avait admis devoir un bateau à Black Beard après leur jeu d'il y a quelques années. Ne pouvant lui en offrir un tel quel, il lui donna un objet qu'il pourrait échanger contre un bon navire. Cela ne faisait plaisir au pirate aux longs cheveux de faire ami-ami avec ce dégonflé mais il allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Ils quittèrent donc la ville sans encombres à partir d'un portail. David était un peu méfiant mais Emma lui avait assuré qu'elle avait confiance en Lily et qu'ils tiendront leur parole.

\- N'oublie pas mon super-pouvoir, lui avait-elle dit.

Regina, quant à elle, ne savait plus comment elle devait se comporter avec Emma. Elle essayait de paraître la plus naturelle possible mais se trouver près d'elle faisait de plus en plus chavirer son cœur mais maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne pouvait pas la séduire et séparer les parents de ce futur enfant... Elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ses sentiments et à son comportement. Alors elle faisait en sorte de la voir le moins possible sans pour autant montrer qu'elle l'évitait. Et pour l'instant, ce plan fonctionnait bien.

m_m

Emma, Henry, Regina ainsi que toute la famille Charming se tenaient au port, près du Jolly Roger afin de saluer Pocahontas et souhaiter bon courage à Killian et à son équipage pour leur nouvelle expédition.

Le Capitaine tenait sa femme dans sa bras. Elle était radieuse. Ils se regardaient avec amour et se disait au revoir comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire chaque fois que le Jolly Roger quittait Storybrooke et qu'Emma y restait. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Il lui caressa la joue avec son pouce et elle lui sourit.

\- Bon courage, lui souhaita-t-elle. Prends soin de Pocahontas et reviens-nous en un morceau.

\- C'est promis.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois, plus passionnément. Regina les observait discrètement. Des sentiments contradictoires la torturaient. Mais c'était la jalousie et la tristesse qui l'emportaient. Elle souhaitait intérieurement que ces embrassades finissent le plus vite possible et que le pirate retourne à son navire.

Killian lâcha Emma à contre-coeur, bien qu'il aimait son navire et la vie en mer, il préférait de loin la vie avec son true love maintenant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir combiner les deux mais il savait qu'Emma avait sa vie à Storybrooke et ne voulait pas vivre constamment à bord d'un navire, et il comprenait.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers, elle le retint par le bras.

\- Killian ?

Il se retourna pour la regarder. _Dieu qu'il est diablement beau_ , se dit-elle, reprenant les paroles de son mari. Elle lui offrit un sourire tendre.

\- Aye ?

\- Je t'aime.

Il refit quelques pas en arrière et toucha furtivement les lèvres d'Emma avec les siennes.

\- Moi aussi, _love_...

m_m

Henry trouva Regina sur un banc près du lac, pensive. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Mom ?

\- J'aimerais juste passer un peu de temps avec toi, ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas passé de temps ensemble, rien que tous les deux.

\- C'est vrai, lui sourit-il.

Elle se leva et invita son fils à marcher avec elle. Ça lui faisait du bien d'être un moment seule avec son fils, elle l'aimait sincèrement et il avait grandi si vite. Ça lui faisait aussi oublié l'espace de quelques instants son amour impossible pour Emma et la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même mais qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir à présent.

Ils parlèrent de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours avec Pocahontas, Lily et Black Beard. Henry avait vraiment eu peur pour sa famille. Et il trouvait cela "cool" que Killian ait accepté de ramener la jeune amérindienne chez elle.

\- As-tu réfléchi à ce que tu vas faire... l'année prochaine ? l'interrogea Regina, hésitante et angoissée à l'idée de voir son fils partir.

\- Pas vraiment. On peut parler d'autre chose pour maintenant, s'il te plaît ?

Regina accepta d'un hochement de tête.

\- Bien. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- J'aurais besoin de tes conseils... commença-t-il, gêné. On s'est disputés ce matin, Violet et moi, et je ne sais pas comment faire pour apaiser la tension…

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais elle voulait le mieux pour son fils et elle lui donna quelques conseils après l'avoir questionné sur la situation.

Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi à marcher et discuter en se promenant autour du lac.

m_m

Le soleil se couchait quand Emma leva la tête de sa paperasse. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à penser son mari... et à Regina. Cette femme occupait ses pensées plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle se rendait compte maintenant de l'attirance troublante qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Elle avait eu du mal à l'accepter. Elle était mariée, tout de même. Et elle aimait son mari.

Pendant, un instant, elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être avoir une liaison avec les deux. Qu'elle pourrait peut-être convaincre Killian de la laisser coucher avec Regina aussi. Elle s'était même surprise à imaginer des plans à trois... Cette pensée l'avait fait revenir à la réalité. Elle eut chaud et honte d'elle-même. Comment pouvait-elle penser à ce genre de choses ? Elle n'était pas polyamoureuse... Et Killian, encore moins. Il ne partagerait sa blonde pour rien au monde. Et il serait prêt à tout pour dissuader quiconque s'en approcherait. Emma le savait.

Elle avait chassé ces pensées envahissantes et s'était concentrée pour se mettre véritablement au travail. Et il y en avait, du boulot, après le départ de Lily, Black Beard et Pocahontas.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle remit tous les papiers dans l'ordre et les rangea soigneusement dans un dossier suspendu. Puis elle regarda la photo de famille qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Sur celle-ci se tenaient sa mère, son père et son petit-frère, dans les bras les uns des autres, Rumple, Belle et Gideon dans la même position, Zelena tenant sa fille, Robin, dans ses bras et au milieu, il y avait Henry, entouré de Regina et Emma elle-même et Hook qui lui entourait les épaules. Elle sourit devant cette photo. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une vraie famille. Elle ne savait combien de fois elle l'avait imaginée et maintenant, elle était parmi eux chaque jour et cette famille était bien plus merveilleuse qu'elle n'avait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Elle quitta son travail le sourire aux lèvres, simplement heureuse.


	12. Chapitre 12

Regina et Henry se dirigèrent vers le Granny's, il y avait dîner de famille chez les Charming ce soir et le maire y était conviée. En effet, ils considéraient qu'elle faisait partie de leur famille maintenant. Cette fois, elle avait essayé d'y échapper, inventant une excuse à peu près potable, mais Henry avait tellement insisté qu'elle avait fini par céder. Alors ils étaient passés par le manoir afin de changer de vêtements, puis avaient pris la route. Regina appréhendait quelque peu le dîner mais essayait de le cacher. Mais ça n'échappa pas à Henry, qui voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Cependant, il décida de ne pas y prêter attention pour le moment.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte du petit restaurant, tout le monde était déjà là : David et le petit Neal d'un côté et Emma et Snow de l'autre côté. Henry s'installa avec joie à côté de son grand-père, Regina n'eut donc pas le choix, elle dût s'asseoir à côté d'Emma. Ils se saluèrent et les premiers arrivés reprirent leur conversation en attendant que Ruby vienne prendre leur commande. Henry proposa de s'occuper de Neal et le prit à son tour sur ses genoux. Regina fit glisser ses yeux discrètement sur le corps de la blonde qui se tenait à sa gauche. Elle commença par observer ses cuisses musclées, dont on voyait les formes à travers son jean serré. Puis elle remonta vers son ventre, qui était recouvert d'un t-shirt moulant. Curieusement, celui-ci était plat, malgré quelques petits plis de graisse. On ne pouvait voir l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle. C'est sûrement le début, pensa Regina. Enfin, elle ne put s'empêcher de contempler ses seins. Ils étaient bien ronds et elle eut soudainement des pensées salaces, elle se vit en train d'en embrasser un, ses bras entourant la taille d'Emma. Soudain, elle détourna le regard et rougit violemment. Chacun s'arrêta de parler et se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu vas bien, Regina ? demanda Snow.

\- O-oui...

Emma lui tendit une carafe.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu es rouge, tu veux de l'eau ?

Elle accepta en tendant son verre, la remercia et but son verre d'une traite. Elle était vraiment imprudente... La shérif posa une main sur la sienne et lui sourit. Regina lui rendit son sourire mais bougea sa main doucement. Cette situation avait été gênante et elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence.

Pendant tout le repas, Emma essaya de parler avec Regina mais celle-ci n'était pas très bavarde et semblait ailleurs. Il arrivait quand même qu'elles arrivent à tenir une conversation, notamment lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas seulement deux à participer, mais le maire se défilait lorsqu'il s'agissait de regarder Emma dans les yeux ou de voir son sourire.

Au fur et à mesure que l'heure tournait, Henry commençait à voir à quel point l'attitude de sa mère adoptive était bizarre. Il n'était plus un gamin et savait analyser le comportement des autres. Il finit par se demander si elle n'essayait pas d'éviter sa mère biologique. En y réfléchissant bien, il était vrai qu'elle ne les avait pas vues du tout ensemble ces deux derniers jours. Et Regina trouvait toujours une excuse. Alors une idée commença à germer dans son esprit.

m_m

Regina avait repris la route jusqu'au manoir, Henry se trouvait sur le siège passager. Il avait attendu une bonne partie de la soirée avant de pouvoir lui parler. Il tourna la tête pour la regarder puis brisa le silence.

\- Mom ?

\- Hm ?

\- Pourquoi tu évites Emma ?

Le maire s'affola. Si Henry l'avait remarqué, il n'était certainement pas le seul. Elle chercha quelques choses à répondre en fixant la route.

\- Je ne l'évite pas, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Elle se gara sur le trottoir devant le portail et descendit de la voiture pour se diriger dans l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée.

\- T'as pas arrêté de trouver des excuses depuis dimanche et durant tout le repas, tu évitais constamment de croiser son regard. Je suis plus un enfant, j'ai 17 ans, je peux comprendre, tu sais.

Regina ouvrit la porte de la maison et partit à l'étage.

\- J'étais très prise par le travail, Henry. J'étais fatiguée, ce soir. Maintenant, je vais me préparer et me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Elle lui embrassa le front alors qu'il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la salle de bains. Il n'insista pas et partit se coucher lui aussi.

Dans son lit, Regina repensa à la soirée qui venait de se dérouler, ça avait été la soirée la plus gênante qu'elle avait vécue. Henry l'avait grillée. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent également. Elle remonta un peu la couette sur elle et s'endormit, exténuée.

m_m

Emma avait essayé d'agir de façon normale toute la soirée, en ignorant les récentes avances de Regina et l'étrange rêve qu'elle avait fait. Et c'était justement en essayant de parler avec elle qu'elle s'était aperçue que quelque chose clochait. Regina n'était pas normale, elle n'agissait usuellement pas ainsi. C'était comme si elle voulait l'éviter. Pourtant, elle avait senti le regard brûlant de la brune sur elle. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas relevé, elle ne voulait pas créer de malaise. Mais c'était Regina elle-même qui avait créé un malaise. Heureusement, personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre Regina dans un état pareil ? C'est sur cette réflexion qu'Emma sombra dans le sommeil.

m_m

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, Emma se rendit au parc, à l'endroit où se trouvait le "château" de Henry autrefois. Son fils lui-même lui avait donné rendez-vous ici, en lui envoyant un SMS. Mais lorsqu'elle s'y trouva, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Regina et non pas Henry. La brune l'aperçut et elle parut aussi surprise qu'elle. La blonde avait compris. C'était un petit piège de Henry pour les réunir.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, il t'a envoyé un message aussi ? balança-t-elle.

Regina affirma d'un hochement de tête. Elle aussi comprit ce qu'il se passait. Henry savait qu'elle n'accepterait pas de voir Emma alors il lui avait donné rendez-vous sans détails et avait fait de même avec son autre mère.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'aurais aimé te parler, hésita Emma.

Le maire ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un bruit derrière elles se fit entendre et elles se retournèrent.

\- Ah, vous êtes toutes les deux là ! C'est super, s'exclama Henry.

Il les emmena marcher dans la ville et les remercia pour les conseils qu'elles lui avaient donnés : grâce à ça, il s'était réconcilié avec sa petite-amie. Puis, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, en mangeant des beignets. Enfin, surtout Henry et Emma, et Henry et Regina. Les deux femmes parlaient très peu entre elles. Leur fils en avait marre de cette situation, il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elles étaient comme ça, ni ce qu'il pouvait faire alors il réfléchit, puis déclara :

\- Ça fait trois jours que vous vous évitez et que vous vous parlez pas alors je sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'aime pas ça. Je rentre à la maison et je vous laisse vous expliquer.

Les deux femmes le regardèrent, bouche bée. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner comme ça ! Mais bientôt, il fut en dehors de leur champ de vision, en direction du manoir. Regina était très embarrassée. Emma, elle, se dit qu'il avait raison et que c'était l'occasion de tout mettre au clair.

\- Il n'a pas tort, Regina, commença-t-elle. La situation est devenue bizarre. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- A toi de me le dire, répondit sèchement Regina.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment ça ? Depuis des semaines, tu me dragues, que ce soit quand on est seules ou devant mon mari et comme ça, d'un coup, tu m'évites ou tu m'ignores totalement, s'énerva Emma. C'est quoi le problème ?

Regina s'approcha d'elle et montra son ventre de la main.

\- Le problème, Emma, c'est le bébé.

\- Le bébé ? s'étonna la blonde. Quel bébé ?


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Merci à .s de prendre le temps de lire ma fanfiction, tous ces abonnements et ces reviews me font vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer ! :)**_

 _ **Voici une petite surprise dans ce chapitre...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture,**_

m_m

 _\- Le problème, Emma, c'est le bébé._

 _\- Le bébé ? s'étonna-t-elle. Quel bébé ?_

\- Celui que tu portes, ajouta Regina, à présent pleine de doutes.

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas, je ne porte pas d'enfant, Regina…

\- Tu... n'es pas enceinte ?

\- Non, et ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment.

Regina fut choquée. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle s'était fait avoir comme une bleue par ce maudit pirate. Elle était à la fois en colère et soulagée.

\- C'est Killian qui t'a dit ça ?

Le maire confirma d'un mouvement de la tête. Emma soupira, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Comment avait-il pu inventer une chose pareille ?

\- Bon. Viens chez moi, on va en discuter devant un bon whisky, proposa Emma.

En un mouvement de poignet, elles furent emportées dans un nuage de fumée blanche et atterrirent dans le salon des Swan-Jones. Emma enleva ses chaussures, alla chercher deux verres et une bouteille de whisky. Elle versa un fond dans chacun des deux verres et en tendit un à Regina.

\- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que Killian ait pu inventer une chose pareille... Quand est-ce qu'il t'a dit ça ?

\- Dimanche, avant qu'on aille au poste pour parler avec David.

\- Je vois...

Emma serrait son verre dans ses mains, cherchant une explication à ce mensonge.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il a fait ça.

\- Voyons, Emma, c'est pourtant simple. Hook sait que je... enfin, il y a une petit guerre entre nous par rapport à toi et... il a dit ça parce qu'il savait que je n'essaierais plus de t'avoir en sachant que vous alliez avoir un enfant. Et ça a marché...

Cette conversation était embarrassante pour les deux femmes mais elles savaient qu'elles devaient en parler, clarifier la situation. Elles finirent leur whisky et se mirent à parler d'autres choses. Elles se servirent un autre verre et passèrent quelques minutes à rire ensemble. Chacune passait en fin de compte un agréable moment. Elles remerciaient toutes les deux leur fils intérieurement. Le temps passait et Emma commençait à avoir faim. Elle proposa à Regina de rester dîner avec elle. Celle-ci hésita une seconde puis accepta.

\- Je suis désolée, il n'y a plus grand chose à manger ici, mais il reste un demi-plat de lasagnes, ça te va ?

\- Miss Swan, vous osez me servir ma spécialité ?

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Emma sortit les lasagnes restantes du frigo et les enfourna. Puis, avec l'aide de son invitée, elle dressa la table. En guise de boisson, elle posa une bouteille d'eau, estimant qu'elles avaient bu assez d'alcool. Lorsque les lasagnes furent prêtes, la shérif les sortit du four et elles les dégustèrent. Elles passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter et rire ensemble. Tout était redevenu normal, ou presque. De temps en temps, le maire lançait une pique, un sous-entendu qu'Emma comprenait très bien et elle en riait, sans pour autant se moquer de son amie.

Après avoir épuisé tous les sujets de conversation possibles, Regina décida qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre chez elle. Alors elle prit ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir. Mais sur le pas de la porte, Emma la retint. Elle paraissait hésitante. Enfin, elle leva ses yeux verts et les plongea dans ceux chocolat de la magnifique brune qui se tenait en face d'elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle la ramena à l'intérieur et claqua la porte derrière elles avant de la tirer vers elle et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Regina croyait rêver, mais ne fit aucune remarque, de peur qu'Emma ne change d'avis. Elle répondit au baiser avec autant de fougue et elles ne s'écartèrent que lorsque le souffle leur manqua.

\- Viens, dit Emma, en lui prenant la main.

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Regina était toujours surprise mais elle allait enfin avoir son Emma... Cette dernière entoura sa taille de ses bras et l'embrassa encore. Regina passa ses mains dans sa nuque et colla leurs deux corps. La blonde commença à ouvrir la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Quand elle fut totalement ouverte, elle la fit glisser jusqu'au sol, Regina balança ses escarpins d'un coup de pied plus loin de la pièce et Emma retira son propre t-shirt, lançant apparaître un soutien-gorge bleu foncé. Puis elle lança à la brune un regard brûlant de désir. Regina frissonna, elle ressentit une boule de désir se former dans son bas-ventre.

 _(Début)_ Emma la poussa en arrière sur le lit et grimpa au-dessus d'elle, les deux bras tendus posés sur les draps de chaque côté de sa tête, un genou entre ses jambes. Regina la tira vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La blonde dévia le baiser vers sa mâchoire, puis son cou et en déposa sur ses seins. Elle releva légèrement sa partenaire et d'une main habile dégrafa son soutien-gorge de dentelle noire, laissant apparaître de beaux seins fermes, comme elle les avait imaginés. Elle déposa des baisers entre ceux-ci, faisant soupirer Regina, qui la fit arrêter et entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon. Elle le fit glisser jusqu'à mi-cuisse et à l'aide de plusieurs mouvements, Emma l'enleva, le laissant tomber du lit.

Elle revint surplomber la brune et entreprit de titiller ses tétons avec sa langue, ce qui lui arracha des gémissements. Elle dirigea sa main plus au sud et caressa l'intimité de Regina par-dessus de le tissu. Cette dernière donna un coup de hanche afin d'inverser les positions, elle s'étala sur la blonde et déposa ses lèvres sur le siennes, quémanda l'accès à sa langue, qui lui fut accordé de suite. Leurs langues se découvrirent, se touchèrent et se caressèrent. Elle descendit dans son cou et laissa une marque à la base, puis elle dégrafa par devant le soutien-gorge de la blonde et lécha ses seins sensuellement.

Emma caressa le corps chaud de Regina, tandis que celle-ci descendait la tête jusqu'entre ses jambes et lui enleva rapidement sa culotte. Sans attendre une seconde, elle baissa la tête et donna de rapides coups de langues contre le clitoris d'Emma, la faisant enfin gémir. Elle donna alors des coups plus puissants, la blonde se sentait défaillir. Regina remonta et l'embrassa langoureusement, ses doigts remplaçant sa langue. Emma en profita alors pour glisser sa main dans sa culotte et fit des va-et-vient contre son sexe.

Regina se cambra, Emma inversa encore une fois les positions afin de se trouver sur la brune. Elles reprirent leurs baisers, les gémissements inondant la chambre et accélérèrent leurs caresses sur le sexe de l'autre.

\- Emma... murmura le maire entre deux baisers.

Elles étaient toutes les deux sur le point de venir, elles décollèrent leurs bouches, Regina renversa sa tête en arrière et Emma logea la sienne dans son cou. Elles haletaient mais ne lâchèrent pas, accélérant encore les mouvements. Puis, Regina eut un puissant orgasme, suivie d'Emma, qui posa sa tête sur le torse de la brune. Elles fermèrent les yeux et reprirent leur souffle. _(Fin)_ Emma s'allongea à côté, souleva la couette et fit signe à Regina de se blottir contre elle, au chaud. Et elles s'endormirent sans problème, les bras et les jambes entremêlés.


	14. Chapitre 14

Regina se réveilla tôt, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se demande où elle était, puis elle se rappela les événements de la veille et sourit. Elle avait couché avec Emma et elle était encore en culotte dans son lit. Elle rêvait de ça depuis des semaines et ce moment était enfin arrivé. Elle réfléchit, elle était tellement heureuse que tout ceci ne soit pas un rêve !

Elle se tourna et vit Emma, encore endormie. Elle décida de ne pas la réveiller et de profiter de ce visage si doux encore quelques minutes. Emma était magnifique quand elle dormait... Elle avait l'air si innocente et insouciante, comme si tout passé s'était effacé d'elle. Dès leur première rencontre, elle avait été attirée par cette jolie jeune femme et son air arrogant, c'est ce qui l'avait énervée au plus haut point, d'ailleurs. Mais elle n'avait pas eu de sentiments pour elle pour autant, non, elle ne la connaissait même pas. Ces sentiments avaient mis quelques années à venir, et, à présent, elle en était sûre, elle aimait Emma, c'était elle qu'elle voulait et elle le lui dirait.

Elle fut sortie de ses réflexions par un mouvement à côté d'elle, Emma se réveillait. Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes et se pencha vers elle. La blonde ouvrit les yeux et s'étira. Regina afficha un grand sourire.

\- Salut, beauté...

Emma répondit par un sourire timide, elle regarda l'heure et s'aperçut qu'elle allait être en retard au boulot.

\- Merde ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle retira la couverture pour se lever et vit qu'elle était nue. Elle s'habilla rapidement, Regina fit de même et la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Emma fit du café, sortit un paquet de brioche et mangea rapidement. Elle ne croisa pas une seule fois le regard de Regina, qui se demandait quoi.

\- Emma, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je vais être en retard au poste.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça. Je... C'était génial hier soir, on était heureuses toi et moi, la nuit a été magnifique dans tes bras... et là, tu m'ignores, tu évites mon regard, tu ne me parles pas, qu'est-ce que...

\- Regina, la coupa Emma, hier soir, c'était une erreur, OK ? Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver et ça n'arrivera plus.

\- Mais, Emma...

\- Excuse-moi, je dois y aller, souffla-t-elle.

Regina était peinée, elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas son pirate de sitôt mais elle pensait au moins que tout ça était réel, qu'Emma ressentait la même chose. Mais ce n'était pas le cas... Alors elle ne dit rien et quitta la maison. Elle se téléporta chez elle pour se changer puis repartit pour la mairie et commença à travailler, Emma venait de lui briser le cœur et il lui fallait oublier.

m_m

Emma s'apprêtait à partir de chez elle mais elle était d'abord allée à la salle de bain et s'était passé de l'eau sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? marmonna-t-elle, en se regardant dans le miroir, les mains posées sur le rebord du lavabo.

Oui, elle avait aimé ça. Oui, Regina était une femme magnifique. Elle avait aimé son corps, sa chaleur, sa bouche, sa langue. Elle avait aimé les sensations qu'elles s'étaient mutuellement procurées. Mais elle avait peur. Cette femme l'attirait beaucoup trop. Mais elle aimait Killian. S'il savait qu'elle l'avait trompé avec elle... cela le briserait. De plus, elle venait de décevoir Regina. Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi égoïste ?

\- Putain, quelle connerie ! hurla-t-elle en balançant un flacon de gel douche au hasard dans la pièce.

Elle ne pouvait blâmer Regina, ni Henry. Elle était furieuse après elle-même. Elle descendit et monta dans sa voiture afin de rejoindre le poste de police. Arrivée au poste, elle était un peu calmée.

\- Tu es retard ! s'éleva une voix, qui n'était autre que celle de David.

\- Désolée, panne de réveil, déclara Emma.

Son père ricana légèrement, visiblement de bonne humeur.

\- J'ai croisé Henry ce matin.

La blonde se contracta, il était le dernier à l'avoir vue avec Regina la veille au soir.

\- Il m'a demandé si je n'avais pas vu Regina, elle n'est pas rentrée au manoir de la nuit, commença-t-il. Il m'a raconté qu'il vous avait laissées toutes les deux pour que vous vous parliez. C'est vrai que vous aviez l'air de vous éviter ces derniers jours... Elle était avec toi ?

\- Euh... oui, balbutia Emma, rougissant. On a dîné ensemble et comme on était saoules, je lui ai proposé de rester dormir...

Elle n'aimait pas mentir mais elle n'allait pas dire la vérité, surtout pas à son père, cela aurait été gênant. Alors elle essayait de paraître la plus convaincante possible, et ça avait l'air de fonctionner puisque David la regarda avec un regard moqueur.

\- Allez, au boulot, dit-il, en tendant un dossier à Emma, et lui expliqua ce qu'il y avait à faire aujourd'hui.

m_m

Henry attendait Violet devant sa salle d'italien. Celle-ci parlait des cours avec son professeur, lui demandant des renseignements supplémentaires à propos de la grammaire. Le jeune homme écoutait distraitement, l'italien ne l'avait jamais vraiment attiré, il préférait le français. Lorsqu'elle sortit, ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria, prirent un sandwich et allèrent s'asseoir pour manger.

Violet faisait la conversation, parlant de choses et d'autres. Elle s'était vraiment habituée à ce monde et ne retournerait à Camelot pour rien au monde. De toute façon, son monde n'existait plus. Et le fait que Henry vivait à Storybrooke aidait un peu aussi... Néanmoins, elle remarqua que son petit-ami l'écoutait à peine, il avait vraiment l'air distrait.

\- Henry ? le héla-t-elle.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, Violet... J'ai vraiment la tête ailleurs aujourd'hui...

\- Que se passe-t-il ? C'est encore à cause de tes mères ?

\- Ouais, il se passe des trucs bizarres en ce moment, confirma-t-il. Je repense encore à hier soir... c'était vraiment bizarre...

Violet posa son sandwich et posa sa main sur celle de Henry, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

\- En fait... tu vas pas me croire mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elles.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Je veux dire que je pense que ma mère... aime Emma...

Bien qu'il considérait Emma pleinement comme sa mère depuis plusieurs années maintenant, Henry continuait de l'appeler par son prénom, il trouvait cela plus facile pour s'y retrouver. Violet toussa.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

\- Je sais, c'est étrange mais je ne suis plus un enfant, je vois, j'entends, je sens des choses et je jurerais qu'il y a une compétition entre ma mère et Hook...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je veux dire, tu aimerais que tes mères se mettent ensemble ? Après tout, elles sont toutes les deux tes mères...

\- Je t'avoue que quand j'ai ramené Emma à Storybrooke et pendant plusieurs mois, je souhaitais les voir ensemble... Maintenant, Emma est mariée avec Hook, je l'aime beaucoup cet homme. C'est mon beau-père. Ça me ferait de la peine si Emma le quittait, je sais qu'il aurait vraiment du mal à le supporter, il l'aime passionnément... Et s'il partait définitivement de Storybrooke, ça me ferait un vide. Mais j'ai toujours cette âme d'enfant qui veut voir ses mères se mettre ensemble.

\- Donc ça ne te dérangerait pas ?

\- Pas du tout, sourit-il.

m_m

Après avoir fini son travail au poste, Emma se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle était toujours perturbée par les émotions et sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis ces derniers jours et par ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Elle n'avait pas pu penser à autre chose de la journée et tout un tas de questions lui trottaient dans la tête, bien que certaines restaient bien enfouies dans un coin et n'osaient se montrer. Sérieusement, comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille, ressentir de telles choses ? Killian était son True Love, ils l'avaient bien prouvé aux dieux pour pouvoir tous deux sortir des Enfers. Alors pourquoi tout avait volé en éclats en si peu de temps ? Elle avait besoin de réponses et savait que Belle pourrait l'aider sans trop lui poser de questions.

Elle poussa la porte en-dessous de la grand horloge et marcha entre les rayons, à la recherche de son amie. Celle-ci se montra au bout d'une étagère.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

La blonde sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à la voir surgir d'un coup. Elle remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et plaça son pouce dans sa poche arrière de jean.

\- Euh… ouais. En fait, je me demandais si tu n'avais pas quelque chose sur le true love ici…

\- Oh, si, bien sûr. Suis-moi.

La brune l'emmena quelques rayons plus loin et regarda les tranches des livres avec attention. Elle en prit un gros qui avait l'air assez lourd et l'ouvrit.

\- Voyons voir… dit-elle distraitement, se dirigeant vers une table sur laquelle elle posa l'ouvrage pour mieux le manipuler.

Elle lui indiqua une page, qui était recouverte de dessins anciens, d'informations sur le sujet mais aussi de symboles qu'Emma ne connaissait pas, qui venaient d'une autre langue. Elle remercia et lut ce qu'elle arrivait à lire, mais elle savait déjà presque tout ce qui était écrit : l'amour était une magie très puissante, le true love pouvait briser des malédictions et des sorts, deux personnes qui étaient le True Love l'une de l'autre pouvaient partager le même coeur… Elle soupira, puis leva la tête vers Belle qui se tenait toujours près d'elle.

\- Est-ce que tu saurais me traduire ça, s'il te plaît ? demande Emma, en pointant du doigt le paragraphe qui contenait les écritures inconnues.

Belle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se pencha pour analyser le passage.

\- C'est écrit à peu près la même chose qu'au-dessus mais… elle marqua une pause. Ça dit aussi qu'il est possible d'avoir deux True Loves… Certaines personnes les ont depuis toujours, ce qui est assez rare et d'autres… développent le deuxième lien lorsque le premier True Love est mort.

La shérif fut choquée. Elle fixa le livre sans réagir. Elle pensa à Killian, il était déjà mort une fois mais elle l'avait en quelques sortes ressuscité. Est-ce que ça comptait ? Elle avait peur de le savoir. Alors elle sourit timidement, remercia Belle et quitta précipitamment la bibliothèque, essayant d'oublier ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.


	15. Chapitre 15

Plusieurs jours passèrent durant lesquels Regina et Emma ne se parlèrent presque pas, au grand désespoir de Henry. Regina était blessée, elle avait eu tellement mal d'avoir été rejetée aussi violemment après avoir passé une telle nuit... Toutefois, elle voulait parler avec Emma de ce moment qu'elles avaient toutes les deux apprécié, afin d'évacuer le malaise, mais elle n'osait pas, voyant qu'Emma, elle, était toujours perturbée et furieuse contre elle-même et ne souhaitait pas en parler. En effet, elle n'était pas encore prête.

Toute la ville avait remarqué ce changement de comportement entre les deux femmes mais personne ne relevait, si ce n'est leur propre famille. Henry était attristé. Il voulait aider ses mères mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. De même pour Snow et surtout David, qui commençaient à se poser tout un tas de questions.

Regina vivait de façon presque automatique. Elle se levait tous les matins à la même heure, s'habillait et mangeait machinalement, puis elle prenait sa voiture et se rendait à la mairie, en milieu d'après-midi, elle quittait le bureau et passait prendre Henry au lycée, afin de passer du temps avec lui. Le soir, elle faisait à manger, allait prendre une douche, puis allait se coucher. Elle ne laissait place à aucune fantaisie et ses seuls moments de bonheur étaient avec son fils.

Emma s'était mise à fonctionner quasiment de la même façon, à la manière d'un robot qui avait été programmé pour vivre les mêmes journées. Mais après avoir passé plusieurs jours à fond dans le travail, essayant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au bien-être de la ville et de Henry, la blonde craqua. Ses sentiments reprirent le dessus et les révélations de Belle lui revinrent en pleine figure. Elle s'assit au bureau de shérif, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux de chaque côté de sa tête et se mit à pleurer. Elle resta là quelques minutes à vider toute l'angoisse et l'incertitude qui l'assaillaient depuis des jours. Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux et elle sentit David s'accroupir à côté d'elle.

\- Emma, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- J'ai totalement déconné, sanglota-t-elle. Papa, je ne sais plus quoi faire... Elle le regarda. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui s'est passé mais je suis totalement perdue...

Il la prit dans ses bras et se mit à la bercer pour essayer de la consoler un peu. Il la serra fort, comme il aurait aimé le faire durant les 28 premières années de sa vie... Il voulait rattraper le temps perdu et se faire pardonner, même s'il savait qu'Emma leur avait pardonné depuis longtemps. A présent, une question lui brûlait les lèvres et il se risqua à la lui poser.

\- Est-ce que... ça a un rapport avec Regina ?

Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle, ce qui répondit à la question de son père.

\- Tu sais, je comprends qu'il y ait des choses que tu ne veuilles pas nous dire, chacun a son jardin secret et certaines choses sont mieux lorsqu'elles restent secrètes, la rassura-t-il d'une voix douce. Mais, Emma, nous sommes inquiets pour toi. Cela fait presque une semaine que tu n'agis pas normalement, on dirait que tu as été remplacé par un robot... Si tu vas mal, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir Archie ? Je pense que l'aide d'un psychiatre pourrait t'être bénéfique, tu ne peux pas tout garder enfermé en toi si cela te détruit.

\- Je... Merci de me comprendre, balbutia Emma. Tu as raison, je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé, je devrais peut-être aller prendre un rendez-vous...

David sourit. Pour une fois que sa fille l'écoutait... Il se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever à son tour.

\- Tu as assez travaillé dernièrement, vas-y, je prends le relais, déclara-t-il.

Emma le remercia à nouveau, prit sa veste et sortit. Hésitante, elle finit tout de même par se diriger à pied vers le cabinet du Dr Hopper, alias Jiminy Cricket.

m_m

La shérif était assise sur un canapé dans le cabinet d'Archie, ce dernier se tenant en face d'elle et l'écoutant. Elle avait réussi à avoir un rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi. En voyant sa mauvaise mine, le psychiatre lui avait tout de suite accordé le créneau qu'il gardait pour les urgences, c'est-à-dire à l'heure à laquelle il était censé finir sa journée. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il écoutait patiemment sa patiente et la guidait pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qui prenait un peu de temps.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à cette attirance que tu ressens, Emma, tu sais. Et si tu penses que Regina ressens la même chose, alors... chercha-t-il ses mots, alors vous devez en discutez. Ça pourrait être une bonne idée.

Emma voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais ça la bloquait tellement qu'elle ne s'approchait même pas du sujet. Elle se dit que le Docteur ne pouvait pas deviner tout seul ce qu'elle voulait dire alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

\- Archie... Ce que j'essaie de dire, commença-t-elle d'une voix prudente en baissant les yeux sur la table basse, c'est que, ce soir-là, Regina et moi... avons couché ensemble.

Il arrêta tout geste et regarda Emma, décontenancé. Ses lèvres formèrent un "o".

\- Je vois, répondit-il, remettant machinalement ses lunettes en place.

\- Ne le dis à personne, s'il te plaît, supplia presque Emma, qui oubliait que l'homme était soumis au secret médical.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, je suis là pour t'aider, pas pour raconter ta vie à tout le monde... C'est donc pour ça que tu es venue me voir ?

\- Oui, je me sens coupable et en même temps, j'ai envie de recommencer... Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Il y a quelques jours, j'étais encore insensible aux... avances qu'elle me faisait... à ses charmes...

\- En es-tu certaine ? Vois-tu, je suppose que tu sais déjà certaines des choses que je vais te dire mais quelquefois, il arrive que nous soyons complètement aveugles à des sentiments, des émotions que l'on ressent, parce qu'inconsciemment, nous pensons que c'est mal, se mit-il à expliquer. Notre Sur-Moi, comme l'appellerait notre ami Freud, prend le dessus et nous n'avons pas conscience du fait que c'est en nous, on le refoule. Et puis, un jour, quelque chose déclenche un déclic et tout ce que nous avons essayé de cacher à nous-mêmes remonte indéniablement à la surface. Pour certaines personnes, ça peut être destructeur. Pour d'autres, c'est révélateur, cela leur fait comprendre beaucoup de choses qu'ils ne comprenaient pas avant et ils décident d'accéder pleinement à leurs désirs. D'autres encore, et dis-le-moi si je me trompe, mais je pense que c'est ton cas, veulent à tout prix enfermer à nouveau cette "révélation" afin de ne pas blesser leur entourage ou une personne en particulier. Réfléchis-y.

Emma semblait choquée des mots que venaient de prononcer l'homme à qui elle venait de se confier. Ceux-ci avait été tellement puissant, ils avaient réveillé en elle quelque chose de profond, comme s'ils étaient aussi magiques que la ville dans laquelle ils vivaient. Archie était un magicien. Un magicien de l'inconscient. Il trouvait toujours les mots justes, sans blesser qui que ce soit. La jeune blonde savait ce que ça voulait dire, mais elle était toujours trop perturbée pour l'accepter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne comprends pas...

\- Je pense que si, tu comprends. Je peux t'aider à le voir.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, le temps de tout mettre en ordre dans son cerveau puis ne put qu'accepter la vérité.

\- Je crois que... je me sens coupable parce que Killian est un homme adorable, il a fait beaucoup de choses pour moi et je l'aime beaucoup. Mon amour pour lui est sincère. Mais je ne culpabilise pas parce que je l'aime, je culpabilise parce que je ne veux pas le blesser, il l'a trop été dans sa vie... Mais je... j'aime Regina plus que je ne l'aime lui, avoua-t-elle, d'une voix faible.


	16. Chapitre 16

Le Captain Hook et son équipage étaient sur le point de quitter le Royaume du Nouveau Monde à bord du Jolly Roger. Ils avaient passé presque deux jours dans ce monde rempli de paix et d'amour, de respect envers la Nature.

Killian avait amené la princesse Pocahontas à son père, le Chef Powhatan. Toute la tribu était heureuse de retrouver sa princesse et avait organisé une fête en l'honneur des marins pour les remercier. Ils avaient passé de bons moments et avaient beaucoup aimé découvrir les rituels et coutumes de ce monde.

Pendant ces presque deux jours, ils avaient écouté une nouvelle fois les récits qu'ils connaissaient et aimaient tant, sur l'histoire de la tribu mais aussi des petites anecdotes, anciennes comme récentes, qui faisaient rire tout le monde.

Ils s'étaient déshabillés et maquillés à la manière de ce magnifique peuple, avaient appris des danses et avaient dansé pendant des heures durant la nuit autour du feu pour célébrer avec eux leurs divinités et remercier le capitaine d'avoir sauvé leur princesse.

Killian avait reçu un collier ornés de petits totems, récompense considérée comme l'un des plus grands honneurs que l'on puisse recevoir dans cette tribu.

Ils avaient été autorisés à amener leur alcool pendant les festivités, à la condition de ne pas en abuser et avait tout de même bu jusqu'à plus soif. Les habitants de ce monde, eux, ne buvait pas d'alcool, ce n'était pas dans leurs coutumes.

Les membres du Jolly Roger leur avaient à leur tour appris des choses sur leur monde. Leurs coutumes. Également des anecdotes. Leurs aventures dans les différents royaumes.

Ils leur avaient montré des photos des êtres les plus chers à leurs yeux. Killian avait sorti une photo de sa famille, celle qui l'avait finalement accepté, qui l'avait adopté. Il avait beaucoup parlé d'Emma, il n'avait que ce nom à la bouche. Il aimait cette femme. Cette femme qui lui avait tout donné, qui avait cru en sa rédemption et l'avait accepté, lui et son passé.

Ils leur apprirent des choses pour leur faciliter la vie. Pas de nouvelles technologies, non, ils savaient qu'elles ne seraient pas acceptées. Plutôt des techniques agricoles et de pêches. Ils leur avaient également offert du matériel, qui les aiderait à construire des outils.

Ces presque deux jours avaient été intenses et tous s'en souviendraient encore longtemps.

Lorsqu'il fut temps pour eux de partir, ils préparèrent le navire et s'apprêtèrent à prendre à nouveau le large. Killian alla remercier la tribu et la saluer. Le Chef lui serra la main et déclara :

\- Vous pouvez revenir quand vous le voulez, vous êtes les bienvenus. Bon voyage et puisse le vent vous porter vers le bonheur.

Il le remercia encore une fois puis monta sur son navire avant de partir vers le Royaume Sans Fin à l'aide d'un des haricots magiques qu'il avait. En effet, ceux-ci étaient encore cultivé à Storybrooke dans une cachette sous un sort d'invisibilité, avec l'aide de Tiny. Chacun pouvait à présent voyager entre les mondes à sa guise, mais peu en profitaient, la plupart des habitants aimaient leur vie à Storybrooke, entourés de ceux qu'ils connaissaient et aimaient.

m_m

Le Royaume Sans Fin était un monde magique qui, comme son nom l'indiquait, n'avait pas de fin. En vérité, personne n'en était véritablement sûr, mais personne n'avait réussi à revenir au même endroit sans revenir sur ses pas non plus. Ses habitants étaient friands de produits d'autres mondes et les achetaient très cher. C'était l'un des mondes qui rapportaient le plus d'argent aux membres de l'équipage du Jolly Roger.

Killian stationna le bateau au port, comme à son habitude, et remarqua un navire qu'il n'avait jamais vu. C'était un navire majestueux et impressionnant. Il s'appelait le "Gray Slate". Il remarqua le nombre de personnes s'affairant sur celui-ci. Intrigué, il aborda un homme de petite taille, débarquant des caisses.

\- Bonjour, le salua-t-il. Puis-je voir votre Capitaine ?

\- Je suis désolé, elle n'est pas ici pour le moment, elle a quelques affaires à régler en ville.

\- Puis-je connaître son nom ?

\- Captain Mary O'Connor, _Sir_.

\- Merci, dit Killian en faisant un signe de tête.

Il s'éloigna pour aider ses gens à décharger le bateau afin de vendre la marchandise. Une fois une partie de la marchandise débarquée, ils installèrent les tapis, les étalages et les produits de façon à se mettre en valeur. Bientôt, des habitants de ce monde vinrent par dizaines de bousculer pour acheter des objets et de la nourriture étrangers, rares dans ce monde.

Profitant de cet attroupement, Killian se faufila et partit vers la ville, à la recherche de la capitaine du Gray Slate, emportant quelques objets avec lui dans un sac de cuir. Il arpenta les rues, analysant ce qu'il voyait autour de lui. Il essayait de suivre les conversations, observer les groupes de citadins.

Soudain, en passant devant un pub ouvert, dans lequel il avait l'habitude d'aller, il remarqua au fond de la salle une femme dont la cape était brodée du même écusson que la voile du Gray Slate. La voilà, pensa-t-il, Captain Mary O'Connor. Celle-ci était assise au comptoir, une boisson en main. Killian entra et se dirigea vers un tabouret se trouvant à côté de la capitaine et sur lequel il s'assit.

\- Salut, Captain ! le héla le barman. Comme d'habitude ?

Il acquiesça et fut tout de suite servi. Une boisson à base de rhum, son alcool préféré. Il vit que la capitaine l'observait. C'était une femme aux cheveux bruns et aux traits durs, portant un certain charme. Il sortit son sourire séducteur et dit :

\- Salut.

\- Captain Hook, prononça-t-elle.

\- Pour vous servir, répondit-il, en levant son verre. Et vous devez être Captain Mary O'Connor ?

\- C'est exact. Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Nous ne sommes jamais rencontrés.

\- Vous connaissez le mien aussi, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Mais vous êtes célèbres à travers les royaumes, pas moi.

\- Une aussi belle femme que vous mériterait de l'être, pourtant.

Elle rit à cette remarque.

m_m

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours à deux en train de discuter mais s'étaient installés à une table de façon à être l'un en face de l'autre. Ils semblaient être en grande conversation et Mary O'Connor écoutait attentivement Killian.

\- Wow ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tout ça est incroyable ! Tu es si jeune, comment as-tu pu vivre autant de chose ?

\- Disons que j'ai fait un long séjour de près de trois siècles à Neverland, puis j'ai vécu sous une malédiction qui a arrêté le temps pendant 28 ans donc je ne suis pas jeune, juste bien conservé, ironisa-t-il.

Mary était abasourdie. Ce si bel homme a plus de 300 ans ? Cela paraissait invraisemblable, et pourtant, c'était vrai.

Hook continua à lui raconter ses nombreuses aventures et la capitaine du Gray Slate se sentait tomber sous son charme. Cet homme était envoûtant et vraiment attirant. Elle supposait qu'il avait déjà eu des dizaines de femme dans son lit mais elle s'en moquait. Elle le voulait et elle l'aurait.

m_m

Au milieu de la soirée, les deux capitaines étaient toujours au même endroit. Sauf qu'à présent, ils étaient tous les deux complètement ivres et Mary était assise sur les genoux de Killian, qui était séduit. Il ne pensait absolument pas à Emma à cet instant et se laissait charmer. Cette femme était très enivrante et, à force de drague appuyée, l'avait fait succomber.

Le capitaine se leva, tenant la jeune femme par la taille et riant. Celle-ci l'embrassa fougueusement et il y répondit très vivement. Il commanda une chambre au maître des lieux, laissa quelques pièces en récupérant la clé et emmena la capitaine à l'étage.

Killian s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte mais souleva les cheveux de son amante pour lui embrasser le cou, il remarqua une petit cicatrice derrière l'oreille et il eut un flash.

 _Le pirate était complètement ivre et, ayant perdu un pari, se retrouva assis à une table devant une sorcière qui se disait voyante. Il lui donna quelques pièces._

 _\- Es-tu sûr de vouloir savoir qui est ton true love ? lui demanda la vieille femme._

 _Derrière la tente, il entendit ses camarades éclater de rire, eux aussi totalement ivres. Il se retint de rire à son tour._

 _\- Aye._

 _Elle chercha dans ses tiroirs et en sortit un petit étui en soie. Il contenait un peu de poussière de fée. Car même si la vieille femme possédait une boule de cristal, savoir qui est son true love demandait toujours de la poussière de fée. Elle vida le contenu du petit sac sur la boule, qui l'absorba et elle agita ses mains au-dessus de l'objet magique afin d'apercevoir quelque chose._

 _Après quelques secondes de brouillard, une image apparut. Elle montra une jeune femme dont on ne voyait pas le visage mais qui avait une petite cicatrice derrière l'oreille._

La voix de Mary le sortit de ce souvenir lointain, qu'il avait oublié avec le temps et surtout, avec l'alcool. _Bloody hell, c'est elle..._ Il chassa ces pensées et revint mentalement auprès de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa encore une fois, puis ouvrit la porte de la chambre, l'emportant à l'intérieur et ils passèrent toute une nuit de sexe.


	17. Chapitre 17

Regina était assise chez elle dans son bureau personnel, penchée sur son ordinateur dont l'écran s'était mis en veille depuis quelques minutes déjà. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle s'était fait rejeter par celle qu'elle aimait et qu'elles ne s'étaient parlées que pour le travail et Henry, de façon très formelle. La blonde ne montrait aucune émotion et ne laissait place à aucun débordement, elle était on ne peut plus froide envers elle.

Regina se sentait perdue et était profondément triste. Pour passer le temps en dehors de ses horaires de travail et quand elle n'avait pas Henry, elle essayait de trouver une façon de s'évader avec internet, ses jeux, ses forums... Mais ça ne suffisait pas et sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait reporté son attention sur autre chose que son écran.

Son esprit avait décidé de se concentrer sur Emma. Elle avait repensé à tous les bons moment qu'elles avaient passés ensemble. Leur première rencontre, qu'elle avait d'abord détestée mais qu'elle chérissait tellement à présent. La fois où la blonde l'avait invitée à la fête organisée au Granny's pour le retour d'Emma et Snow de la Forêt enchantée, ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur que quelqu'un pense à elle et lui fasse confiance. Leur séjour à Neverland pour sauver Henry qui les avait tant rapprochées l'une de l'autre. Les leçons de magie qu'elle lui avait demandées. L'aide qu'elle avait fournie à la blonde pour tenter de résister aux ténèbres lorsqu'elle était devenue la Ténébreuse. Tous ces moments qui les avaient rapprochées...

Regina le savait, les méchants n'avaient pas droit à une fin heureuse. Tous ses amours lui avaient été enlevés. Daniel s'était fait écraser le cœur par sa propre mère, Robin avait laissé sa vie pour les protéger contre Hadès aux Enfers et voilà maintenant que quand elle croyait l'avoir, Emma la rejetait, s'enfuyait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait cru que ça fonctionnerait, ça ne fonctionnerait jamais.

Elle laissa une larme s'échapper, puis un torrent de larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle n'avait pas pleuré comme ça depuis des lustres. Mais son cœur était réduit en bouilli, elle avait laissé un poids s'installer dans sa poitrine depuis plusieurs jours et elle devait à présent le laisser sortir. Alors elle pleura tout ce qu'elle pouvait, se faisant mal à la gorge, à la poitrine et aux yeux, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

\- Mom ? dit la voix inquiète de Henry, qui venait de faire son apparition dans le cadre de la porte.

Regina se redressa, s'essuya les yeux et tenta tant bien que mal d'arrêter ses sanglots, elle ne voulait pas que son fils la voie comme ça, même s'il était trop tard. Il s'approcha d'elle, se pencha et lui prit les épaules.

\- Mom ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va, lui répondit-elle, esquissant un faible sourire qui ne montait pas aux yeux.

\- Mom, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je suis plus un enfant maintenant.

\- Henry, il y a des choses que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, tu...

\- Est-ce que... c'est Emma ? la coupa-t-il.

Regina se tut, elle regarda son fils dans les yeux, surprise. Mais Henry voyait tout, en ce qui concernait ses mères.

\- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? osa-t-il, surpris de lui-même.

L'espoir trônait dans ses yeux, sa mère le voyait. Elle détourna son regard, un main devant sa bouche et l'autre agrippée à son tailleur noir, elle rougissait. Il sourit.

\- Je l'savais ! C'est pour ça que vous vous parlez plus ?

Regina soupira, Henry ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Elle trouvait ça vraiment gênant, c'était son fils.

\- Elle m'a rejetée, Henry... lâcha-t-elle.

\- Mais vous devez vous parler ! Sinon ça s'arrangera jamais ! Promets-moi que tu iras la voir.

\- D'accord, déclara Regina à contre-cœur.

Son fils la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire, le serrant contre elle, aimant toujours autant lui faire des câlins.

m_m

Emma se laissa tomber dans son canapé, une tasse de chocolat à la cannelle à la main, éreintée par sa journée de travail. Elle avait été sollicitée plusieurs heures pour une histoire de cambriolage, qui n'était au final pas si grave qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Elle repensa à toute cette histoire avec Regina. Les confidences qu'elle avait faites à Archie. Elle était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait découvert sur elle-même, mais qu'au fond, elle savait déjà. Elle se demandait comment elle allait s'y prendre, à la fois avec Regina et avec Killian. Elle imaginait déjà la réaction de son mari, il se mettrait sûrement à boire tout le temps ou partirait pour un autre monde... Elle soupira. Pourquoi l'amour était-il si injuste ?

Toutefois, il n'était pas se priorité pour le moment. Il n'était pas là et une personne avait sûrement besoin d'elle en ce moment. Elle devait aller réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait causés auprès du maire. Oui, mais voilà. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête. Allait-elle sauter le pas et se mettre avec elle sans aucune possibilité de reculer ? Ou allait-elle attendre encore un peu avant de prendre une décision quelconque ?

Elle réfléchit longuement. Son cœur s'arrachait en deux. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Hook, lui qui avait tout risqué pour elle et qui méritait sa fin heureuse. Mais elle savait que la sienne serait Regina, qu'elles finiraient ensemble, car c'était ce qu'elles voulaient toutes les deux. La décision était prise, elle allait réparer un cœur et écouter le sien.

Avant de changer d'avis, elle se leva, posa sa tasse vide sur la table basse du salon et prit sa veste avant de quitter sa maison. Elle monta dans sa voiture et partit en direction du 108 Mifflin Street.

Elle gara sa voiture juste derrière celle de Regina. Elle avait toujours les mains sur le volant et fixait l'objet. Elle était angoissée, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait s'y prendre ni comment Regina allait réagir. Elle respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, puis sortit de sa Coccinelle et traversa l'allée pour atteindre la porte. Elle tapa tout de suite trois coups francs sur la porte blanche. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une Regina en peignoir.

\- Emma...

\- Salut...

Elle fuit son regard, jouant nerveusement avec la ceinture de son peignoir.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, lâcha Emma.

\- Entre.

Le maire se décala, laissant la shérif entrer. Le malaise qu'il y avait entre elles se faisait sentir. Elles prirent toutes les deux places au salon sans dire un mot. Henry, de sa chambre, avait tout entendu et était heureux que ses mères se parlent enfin. Alors, pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce qui allait se passait, il se plaça en haut des escaliers et les observa.

Regina servit de l'eau à Emma et s'en versa un grand verre également. Elles ne savaient pas quoi se dire et le silence commençait à devenir pesant. Ce fut Emma qui le brisa.

\- Regina, je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement le... la fois dernière... Ça ne se fait vraiment pas... Mais j'avais peur et Killian...

\- Je te pardonne, la coupa la brune, la voix brisée.

Emma ne manqua pas de le remarquer et se sentit encore plus mal.

\- Écoute, j'ai été très perturbée par tout ça, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, je suis même allée voir Archie... Et je...

Elle s'arrêta dans son élan, ne sachant si elle devait aller plus loin. Elle était vraiment angoissée.

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi, Emma... avoua Regina, profitant d'un moment de courage.

La blonde la regarda, la bouche ouverte, ne s'attendant pas à une telle révélation dans un moment pareil. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Regina... Je... Je... bégaya-t-elle.

Elle était décontenancée. Elle souffla pour se calmer et reprit la confidence qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est qu'Archie m'a fait ouvrir les yeux, commença-t-elle. Après notre nuit ensemble, j'ai commencé à me sentir coupable. Sauf que... je ne me sentais pas coupable de la façon dont je le pensais. Je ne veux plus vivre avec Killian.

Elle marqua une pause, durant laquelle Regina ne réagit pas. Emma se concentra et dans un dernier élan de courage, avoua à son tour ce qu'elle avait eu du mal à admettre. Le rendant soudainement réel.

\- Regina, c'est toi que je veux, c'est toi que je choisis.

Regina ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle était plus que surprise. Une vague de bonheur la submergea et elle sourit largement. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son Emma, sa princesse et l'enlaça de tout son amour. Elle pleura de joie et Emma répondit à son étreinte, refermant ses bras dans son dos.

Elles finirent par se lâcher et la brune prit l'initiative d'embrasser la blonde, qui se laissa faire. Le baiser s'approfondit avec douceur, laissant le temps à leurs bouches de se redécouvrir. Toute la tension de quelques instants plus tôt avait disparu et l'amour avait envahi la pièce. Henry appréciait le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, ses mères étaient ensemble ! Il était vraiment heureux. Il décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de les espionner et retourna dans sa chambre, où il envoya un message à Violet et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, aussi excité qu'un gamin.

Les deux femmes profitaient de ce doux instant, confinées dans leur bulle où rien d'autre qu'elles n'existait. Cependant, lorsqu'Emma se décolla du maire pour reprendre son souffle, celle-ci rompit totalement le contact et reprit son air gêné et méfiant.

\- Regina ? dit Emma, d'une voix douce.

\- Excuse-moi mais... comment je peux en être sûre ? Comment je peux être sûre que tu ne changeras pas d'avis, comme... la dernière fois ? Que tu ne vas pas retomber dans les bras de Hook quand il sera revenu ? demanda Regina, d'une voix plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Emma réfléchit. Merde, Killian. Les inquiétudes de son amante étaient légitimes, elle l'avait déjà blessée. Elle paniqua l'espace d'un instant. J'aurais quand même dû y réfléchir... pensa-t-elle. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle voulait maintenant. Alors peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, elle quitterait Killian, car c'était Regina qu'elle désirait. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux, prenant un air sérieux et tendre.

\- Parce que... je te le promets, déclara-t-elle, d'un ton solennel, prenant la main de la brune pour la poser au niveau de son propre cœur.

Emma tiendrait cette promesse, Regina le sentait.


	18. Chapitre 18

Regina voyait de la sincérité dans les yeux d'Emma. Sa raison lui disait toujours de faire attention mais son cœur savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle la connaissait parfaitement, maintenant. Elle connaissait ses expressions faciales dans les moindres détails, toutes ses petites mimiques, elle savait comment la blonde réfléchissait, ce qu'elle pensait, comment elle réagissait. Tout ça était devenu habituel pour elle au fil du temps, à mesure qu'elles passaient du temps ensemble. Elle était devenue sa meilleure amie, lui avait offert une seconde chance quand tout le monde la détestait. Elle l'avait poussée à montrer le meilleur d'elle-même, l'avait empêchée de sombrer encore dans les ténèbres, et s'était même sacrifiée pour que ça n'arrive pas ! Elle devait maintenant lui rendre la pareille en croyant en elle à son tour, en lui laissant aussi une autre chance. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de plus beau cadeau en cet instant.

Elle se détendit, replongea son regard dans celui d'Emma, puis elle libéra sa main de son emprise et plaça ses deux mains sur ses joues avant de l'embrasser à nouveau timidement, fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce contact. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et se retrouvèrent plusieurs fois tout aussi doucement, chacune profitant de la chaleur et du contact du corps de l'autre. Regina finit par se blottir contre Emma, bien ancrée au fond du canapé. Elle avait calé sa tête contre la clavicule de la shérif et passé un de ses bras dans son dos, entourant son buste. Emma avait entouré ses épaules de son bras et la berçait légèrement.

\- Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un jour, je sortirais avec la fille de Snow White et Charming, je lui aurais écrasé le cœur sans même réfléchir... plaisanta le maire prudemment.

\- Et moi, alors ! Imagine la tête que j'aurais fait si on m'avait dit que je finirais avec la Méchante Reine ! gloussa Emma, en pensant au temps où elle ne savait rien de tout ça.

Elles furent prises d'un fou rire, laissant retomber la pression qui les entouraient quelques minutes plus tôt. Regina était heureuse de l'avoir fait rire, elle aimait beaucoup ce son provenant de sa bien aimée. Elles se calmèrent au bout de quelques instants, quand elles commencèrent à avoir mal aux joues. Elles reprirent leur souffle doucement et la brune demanda :

\- Veux-tu un chocolat chaud ?

La blonde acquiesça. Elle avait beau en avoir bu un à peine une heure plus tôt, toute occasion était bonne pour boire du chocolat ! Elle accompagna son amante à la cuisine et la regarda lui préparer avec amour sa boisson préférée. Ou plutôt, elle la contempla. Elle avait toujours trouvé que Regina était une femme sublime mais elle trouvait qu'elle l'était de plus en plus chaque jour, de plus en plus à mesure que ses sentiments grandissaient. Ses sentiments... Elle les avait enfin acceptés. Un élan d'affection la poussa à le dire à voix haute mais son corps ne réagit pas. C'était tant mieux. Emma n'était pas encore prête à s'exprimer ainsi.

A la place, elle voulut utiliser le langage corporel, alors elle se mit derrière elle, entoura ses deux épaules de ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou, puis plaça sa tête dans ses cheveux, humant la bonne odeur de pomme qui en émanait. Regina lui lança un regard plein d'amour en ajoutant une point de cannelle dans la tasse qu'elle venait de préparer, puis la lui tendit. Emma la prit en la remerciant et commença à boire tout de suite, se brûlant la langue. La brune ne put retenir un rire, elle avait l'impression de s'occuper d'un enfant impatient. La blonde lui fit une grimace, souffla dans son chocolat en touillant avec une petite cuillère afin de le faire refroidir.

\- C'est super bon, j'adore ! dit-elle entre deux gorgées.

Regina trouva ça trop mignon et sans prévenir, elle attrapa son visage et l'embrassa amoureusement. Emma posa sa tasse sur l'évier et répondit à l'appel de ces douces lèvres. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, elle la débarrassa de son peignoir et empoigna ses hanches afin de la hisser sur le plan de travail. La brune enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et se colla le plus possible contre elle. La blonde lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et elle grogna.

La Sauveuse dévia ses baisers sur la mâchoire, puis dans le cou de l'ancienne Méchante Reine. Elle s'aventura une nouvelle fois dans sa chevelure et déposa ses lèvres derrière son oreille, mordillant quelquefois gentiment le cartilage en passant sa langue sur la peau, tout en ayant glissé ses mains sous sa nuisette et caressant sensuellement sa peau. Ses mains voyageaient furieusement en direction de ses seins, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu les atteindre, Regina les saisit, mettant leur câlin en suspens. Sous le regard interrogateur d'Emma, elle chuchota :

\- Euh... Henry...

Emma comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle hocha la tête. Elle se décolla et aida Regina à descendre du meuble puis celle-ci leva la main et, d'un coup de poignet, les téléporta dans sa chambre. Heureusement, elle n'était pas collée à celle de leur fils, qui se trouvait en face, à côté de la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte à clé.

Quand elle se retourna, Emma venait d'enlever sa veste et s'empara de sa bouche afin de mêler sa langue à la sienne lentement. Regina passa ses mains sous son t-shirt et le lui défit également. Elle mêla de nouveau leurs lèvres et leurs langues tout en déboutonnant le jean de la shérif, qui le laissa glisser par terre avec aisance. La brune serra la blonde contre elle, longea sa colonne vertébrale de ses doigts, la faisant frissonner, puis joua avec le tissu de son soutien-gorge avant de le dégrafer. Elle le laissa tomber à terre puis s'éloigna un peu et se débarrassa de sa nuisette.

 _(Début)_ Les deux femmes étaient à présent presque nues l'une en face de l'autre, ne portant encore qu'un morceau de tissu qui couvrait leur intimité. Elles se contemplaient, prenant le temps de graver dans leur mémoire le corps de la femme sublime qui se tenait devant elles. Regina posa ses mains sur la taille d'Emma et celle-ci glissa les siennes le long de ses bras avant de se pencher et embrasser avec tendresse la base de son cou, son épaule et sa clavicule. La brune descendit sa main dans le dos de la blonde, passa une main sous sa culotte et lui pelota les fesses.

La blonde la regarda d'un regard coquin et la brune l'embrassa passionnément, l'attirant en marche arrière vers son lit, sur lequel elle monta et s'allongea, laissant de la place à Emma qui vint la surplomber, se plaçant à quatre pattes entre ses jambes, les mains posées de part et d'autre de son buste. Elles s'embrassaient toujours plus avidement, comme essayant de rattraper toutes ces fois où elles ne l'avaient pas fait. Emma lâcha ses lèvres et la couvrit de baisers, en partant de son cou, continuant sur ses clavicules, sa poitrine et ses seins, dont elle lécha les tétons, faisant soupirer sa partenaire, puis descendit sur son ventre, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de peau et elle finit sa course au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Regina était déjà haletante d'excitation. Elle gémit, remuant son bassin.

\- Emma, s'il te plaît...

Celle-ci se redressa, ôta la culotte de la brune et, écartant un peu plus ses jambes, baissa sa tête pour appuyer sa langue contre son clitoris. Regina poussa un petit cri, qu'elle essaya d'étouffer, de peur que Henry ne les entende. Emma savait que ça lui plaisait et commença doucement son action sur son petit organe sensible, laissant le temps à la brune de profiter des sensations que cela lui procurait, profitant elle-même de son goût, qu'elle adorait, parce que c'était elle, la femme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Regina avait attrapé un coussin derrière elle et l'avait posé sur son visage, le tenant fermement dans ses bras, tandis qu'Emma ne cessait de la titiller de sa langue habile, aspirant de temps à autre sa chair hypersensible, lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus fréquents.

\- Emma, plus... souffla Regina, d'une voix tremblante.

La blonde la sentit venir au bout et poursuivit ses efforts. Les muscles de Regina se contractaient petit à petit, son souffle devenait de plus en plus court. Elle s'agrippait encore plus au coussin qu'elle tenait, prononçant sans arrêt le prénom de celle qui lui procurait ce plaisir, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir émettre un son tant l'orgasme fut puissant. Emma donna des derniers coups de langue et s'arrêta pour remonter sur le lit, à côté de Regina, qui tenait toujours le coussin, lui donnant le temps de se remettre des ces dix minutes éprouvantes. Elle s'étendit tout près d'elle et traça des courbes sur son ventre du bout des doigts, déposant tendrement ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Regina sentait encore l'orgasme l'assaillir par vagues, provenant de son clitoris et parcourant le reste de son corps. Elle revenait petit à petit à elle, son souffle redevenait régulier. Elle profitait des douces caresses d'Emma. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées quelques uns. Comment Emma pouvait-elle être aussi douée ? Avait-elle déjà couché avec une femme avant ? Elle-même avait déjà eu quelques femmes dans son lit, à l'époque où elle n'avait pas encore lancé la malédiction qui les avait tous amenés à Storybrooke, mais aucune ne lui avait procuré autant de plaisir, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Elle déplia ses bras pour enlever le coussin de son visage, tourna la tête vers Emma et lui sourit.

\- Oh, Emma, c'était magique !

\- Heureuse que ça t'ait plu, j'ai particulièrement apprécié ce moment aussi, répondit Emma, en se penchant sur le corps de la brune, la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant tendrement.

Regina afficha un sourire serein, glissant ses paumes humides le long des bras de la blonde.

\- As-tu déjà couché avec une autre femme avant ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh... Ouais. Quand je suis sortie de prison, j'ai entretenu une liaison avec une de mes boss, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, expliqua Emma. Et toi, alors ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de femmes avec lesquelles j'ai couché quand j'étais la Méchante Reine ! rit la brune. Mais tu es de loin la plus douée... finit-elle, un large sourire montrant toutes ses dents fendant son visage.

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, puis contracta ses muscles afin de se retourner pour se retrouver sur sa partenaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea Emma.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette question, Miss Swan ? C'est à votre tour, maintenant.

En entendant le "Miss Swan" et le ton autoritaire de Regina, Emma sentit le désir l'envahir à nouveau. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, laissant entrevoir une lueur lubrique et étendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, ouvrant l'espace entre ses cuisses et courbant l'échine, faisant comprendre à Regina qu'elle pouvait y aller.

Tout en soutenant son regard, la brune entama une descente de baisers sur le corps pâle de la blonde, allant de son cou à son bas ventre, en passant par ses seins. Emma était aussi sensible qu'elle et haletait déjà, alors en prenant son temps, elle enleva sa culotte, plaça sa tête entre ses jambes et donna un long coup de langue contre son sexe humide. Emma se contracta, glissant son bassin encore plus vers l'avant et souffla le peu d'air qu'elle avait dans les poumons. Regina remonta vers elle, un petit air sadique sur le visage, lui pinça un téton, avant de jouer avec et embrassa avec passion son amante, qui râlait de frustration. La stimulation de son téton faisait voyager le plaisir jusqu'à entrejambe, qui devenait de plus en plus humide.

Ainsi, elle attrapa la main de la belle brune qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle et la colla contre son sexe. Regina comprit bien le message et décida de ne pas la faire attendre plus longtemps. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, elle fit glisser ses doigts contre le clitoris d'Emma, qui bougeait ses hanches en rythme. Elle humidifia ses doigts avec la cyprine de la blonde et introduit un doigt en elle, puis deux. Elle débuta ses va-et-vient à l'intérieur de son vagin, la faisant gémir et soupirer entre deux baisers passionnés. Elle fit d'abord de longs mouvements, laissant le plaisir monter petit à petit, puis accéléra, enfonçant ses doigts toujours plus loin, frôlant son point G. Emma interrompit les baisers et renversa la tête en arrière, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus saccadée.

\- Je vais... Je vais... Je vais... chuchota-t-elle rapidement.

Regina augmenta la vitesse de ses pénétrations et caressa vivement son clitoris de son autre main. Le dos d'Emma se souleva et son visage se contracta.

\- Oh, putain ! lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents, alors qu'elle jouissait. _(Fin)_

La brune retira ses doigts, se cala contre le ventre de la blonde et lui embrassa tendrement le cou et les lèvres. Emma entoura son dos de ses bras et répondit à son baiser. Elles se regardèrent amoureusement et firent danser leurs doigts chacune sur la peau de l'autre, profitant quelque minutes de cet instant de bonheur et de bien-être comme figé dans le temps, dans lequel seules elles deux comptaient. Emma finit par briser le silence en murmurant à son oreille :

\- Toi aussi, t'es douée, pour le coup...


End file.
